Le monde est une nuance de gris
by Xamboy
Summary: "Es-tu le fils caché d'All might?" et si Izuku avait pu répondre positivement à Shouto suite à cette question. Les choses auraient très différentes vous pensez pas? En gros, et si Izuku était le fils d'All might.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ceci est une fanfiction sur my hero academia que je co-écris avec Fitziz. Donc on espère qu'elle vous plaira, en gros que se serait-il passé si Izuku était le fils de All Might. Bonne lecture.

On note que les personnages de My hero academia ne nous appartiennent pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Chapitre 1 : Le commencement d'une grande aventure :_

C'est par une belle journée de printemps que commence notre histoire dans une ville au Japon d'un monde remplie de personnes ayant des supers pourvoir. Dans une rue de cette ville, deux garçons sont en train de se diriger vers le parc près de chez eux pour aller jouer ensemble comme les deux amis de quatre ans qu'ils sont. L'un, blond, avance fier et droit, au contraire de celui aux cheveux verts qui semble avoir une démarche plus timide.

-Bon on va jouer aux héros mais comme tu n'as toujours pas débloqué ton alter, tu devras encore jouer le rôle de la victime.

\- Oui, pas de problème Kacchan, dire que ton alter est super cool, je suis impatient d'avoir le mien.

-Ouais, je te comprends tu pourras jouer le rôle du héros même si de toute façon ton alter ne sera jamais aussi bien que le mien.

-Surement mais moi tant que je peux devenir un héros qui sauve les gens avec le sourire comme All might tout me va.

-Tu as raison, il est tellement cool All might. Mais tu verras, je le surpasserai ! Sinon, pour ton alter, normalement c'est soit celui de l'un de nos parents, soit le mélange des deux. Ta mère peut soulever des petits objets c'est ça ? Hum, ce n'est pas suffisant pour devenir un héros, tu sais quelle alter a ton père ?

A la mention de son père le jeune homme aux cheveux verts devient beaucoup plus sombre et répond d'un timbre neutre :

-Non, je ne sais rien sur son alter comme tu le sais, je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère ne m'a quasiment jamais rien dit sur lui.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolé répondit l'autre garçon gêné.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas de toute façon je ne veux rien savoir sur un homme qui abandonne son fils et sa femme comme ça.

Le blond regarda son ami avec surprise, lui que le vert a habitué à un caractère hyper joyeux et rayonnant, le voir avec cette aura glacial lui fait vraiment bizarre. En fait, il n'y que la mention de son père qui peut le mettre dans cette état, c'est surement la seule personne qu'il déteste en même temps cela peut se comprendre, vu ce qu'il a fait.

Ils étaient tous les deux arrivés à un passage à niveau, ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés car une voiture était en train d'arriver et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter au vue de la vitesse à laquelle elle allait. Tout d'un coup, ils virent une petite fille de l'autre côté traverser au moment où la voiture arrive. « Il n'y a aucune chance que la voiture s'arrête à temps, elle va se faire écraser » pensent-ils en même temps, tous les deux pétrifiés par la peur, une peur profonde de voir une personne mourir sous leurs yeux sans rien pouvoir faire dans un instant. C'est alors que le garçon aux cheveux verts commença à penser autrement : « non, je refuse que ça arrive quoiqu'il arrive, je dois faire quelques choses, je dois la sauver ». Et alors qu'il s'élançait vers la petite fille, on put voir ses jambes se couvrir de traces lumineuses violettes. Puis il atteignit une vitesse quasiment supersonique et, attrapant la jeune fille au passage, réussit à l'amener sur le trottoir en moins d'une seconde, juste avant le choc avec la voiture. Il avait réussi, il avait sauvé cette petite fille et même s'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait, il était rassuré et heureux. Cependant il avait du mal à entendre la petite fille qui pleurait en le remerciant ainsi que l'arrêt de la voiture d'où sortit le conducteur, accourant vers lui. Puis, il la sentit. Une énorme douleur qui lui parvient de ses jambes qu'il vit ensanglantées et brisées. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il hurla de douleur :

-AHHHHHHHH !

Le jeune Katsuki n'en revenait pas son ami avait sauvé cette petite fille mais surtout pour ce faire il s'était déplacé à une vitesse incroyable. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de voir les traces violettes sur ses jambes, il n'était pas idiot, il avait tout de suite compris que c'était l'alter de son ami qui s'était activé des suites de cette situation critique. Et quelle alter, surement égal, non, supérieur au sien, il comprit également qu'ils seraient tous les deux des héros et qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'Izuku le surpasse mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il l'avait compris à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils sont rivaux. C'est alors qu'un énorme cri de douleur le ramène à la réalité, il s'approche alors de son ami en courant.

Le conducteur arriva en premier et quand il vit l'état des jambes de ce petit garçon qui avait réussi à lui évité d'avoir une vie sur la conscience, il lui dit d'un air sérieux :

-Merci beaucoup petit et accroche toi, je vais appeler les secours.

-D'a…accord prononça difficilement le jeune homme entre deux sanglot de douleur.

-Izuku, tu as assuré comme un vrai héro et ton alter il est trop cool mais apparemment il fait des dégâts, ça va aller ?

-O…Oui ne t'inquiète pas Kacchan.

L'adulte venait de finir de téléphoner aux secours qui devraient bientôt arriver et il se tourna vers la petite fille qui pleurait et tremblait encore suite au choc.

-Et toi petite ça va, ne t'inquiète plus tout est fini.

La fille en question releva et hocha la tête quant au même moment, une femme qui était la mère de la petite arriva, on lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et après avoir infiniment remercié Izuku et grondait sa fille, elles repartirent pour rentrer chez elles. A ce moment, une ambulance arriva sur les lieux et emmena Izuku et Katsuki, le premier pour des raisons évidentes et le deuxième car il avait insisté pour venir et avait dire savoir où le vert habitait et pouvait donc plus facilement prévenir sa mère. Bien sûr, il y a de ça mais même si il ne l'avouera jamais il est inquiet pour son ami et avait eu super peur. C'est ainsi que l'ambulance quitta les lieux pour l'hôpital et marqua le début d'une grande aventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, la fin du prologue dites-nous ce que vous en avez pensé, pour la Co écriture en fait on discute tous les deux des grandes idées du chapitre et de la fanfiction puis on écrit un chapitre sur deux. Là c'était xamboy et donc le prochain chapitre c'est Fitziz sur ce à la prochaine salut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

C'est cependant une semaine plus tard que cette grande aventure put réellement commencer, lorsque les médecins décidèrent finalement de laisser repartir Izuku, accompagné de sa mère et de Katsuki. Ce dernier était venu le voir tout les jours afin de parler de l'alter de son ami qu'ils avaient découvert.

_ Mais il est génial ton alter ! s'était écrié Katsuki, au chevet de son ami toujours au lit, on va être des supers héros tout les deux ! Et on va pouvoir sauver plein de gens !

Izuku, lui, n'avait pas répondu à l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. Depuis bientôt une heure, il fixait un dessin, offert par la fillette qu'il avait sauvée en début de semaine. Elle l'avait maladroitement dessiné avec une belle cape de héro, en train de la sauver. L'inscription 'Pour mon héro préféré' était apposée en haut du dessin au feutre rouge. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait donné pour le remercier, avec ses parents derrière elle encore entre train de se perdre en remerciements.

_ Katchan ?

_ Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? commença à paniquer son ami, tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmier ? Ah non je sais, tu veux qu'on sache quel est ton alter, et qu'on s'entraîne et qu'on mette au point notre entraînement,…

_ Faisons-nous une promesse, le coupa Izuku d'un air sérieux bien souvent absent de son visage d'habitude si joyeux Nous serons les héros qui sauvent les gens avec le sourire et ce quoiqu'il arrive !

Son ami acquiesça, souriant. Cette promesse scella leur amitié pour toujours, et était la promesse de grandes choses à venir.

_ Ecoutes, il faut que tu fasses attention en utilisant ton alter. Tu as reçu de nombreuses fractures et si tu l'utilises n'importe comment, tu peux te blesser vraiment sérieusement. Surtout que tu n'as pas l'air de bien le maîtriser. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que tu as eu de la chance que certains des alters des infirmiers de ce service t'aient permis de guérir aussi vite. Tenez Madame, je vous le rends, s'adressa le médecin en souriant à la mère d'Izuku, en faisant signe à ce dernier de la rejoindre.

Elle qui avait eu peur qu'il soit sans alter, voila que son fils en développait un, mais qui le blessait lorsqu'il l'utilisait. Elle allait le surveiller de près pour qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Surtout que d'après ce que lui avait décrit Katsuki, l'alter d'Izuku lui faisait étrangement penser à quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu il y a de ça plusieurs années…

Le lendemain de la sortie d'Izuku de l'hôpital, il partit retrouver son compère de toujours afin de mettre au point ce qu'ils avaient appelé : 'L'entraînement des héros', peu original comme nom mais au moins clair et précis sur sa nature. Il retrouva Katsuki dans le parc en bas de leur immeuble.

_ Hey Katchan !

_ Izuku ! T'es prêt pour notre entraînement spécial ?

_ Tu parles, je ne pense qu'à ça depuis hier ! Où est-ce qu'on fait ça ?

_ Là-bas, dit-il en désignant la petite forêt de l'autre côté de la route.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun camion ne surgirait de nulle part pendant qu'ils traverseraient, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Ils étaient en été, il faisait bon une petite brise soufflait agréablement, faisant s'agiter les branches les plus petites des arbres et rafraîchissant nos deux amis. Bref, le temps parfait pour commencer l'entraînement, décidèrent les deux enfants.

Ils avaient décidé de d'abord tester leur alter et leur limite, sans se blesser, comme Izuku avait du le promettre à sa mère pour qu'elle le laisse sortir. Alors que Katsuki commençait à s'entraîner en créant de minis explosions au creux de ses mains, Izuku lui, s'était assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, comme dans les films quand ils recherchaient le calme. Il voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait voulu à tout prix s'élancer assez vite pour sauver la fillette. Sa mère avait d'ailleurs tenté de lui donner des conseils. D'après elle, son pouvoir ressemblait à celui de son père. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il se souvenait s'être énervé. Il s'était juré de ne jamais ressembler à son père, de ne pas chercher à le connaitre : pour lui, il ne le méritait pas. Son modèle était et resterait All Might et non pas le lâche qui les avait abandonnés, lui et sa mère. Sa colère se réveillait de nouveau à cause de ses pensées. Il calma sa respiration, qui s'était accentuée sans qu'il sans rende compte. Si le conseil venait de sa mère, il ne pouvait pas être mauvais n'est-ce-pas ? Il réfléchit donc à ce que lui avait dit sa mère : l'eau d'un barrage trop peu solide.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il arrêta frustré par son échec, et il n'avait rien compris à ce que sa mère lui avait dit. C'état sûrement à cause de son père. C'était toujours de sa faute. Il lança un regard à Katsuki, qui faisait exploser les petits arbres autour de lui avec ses explosions. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas utiliser son pouvoir comme lui ? _Katchan a de la chance d'avoir un alter aussi cool_ , pensa-t-il tristement, _moi je me blesse si je l'utilise._

Mais la seconde d'après, son visage retrouvait le sourire : All Might, le plus grand de tout les héros, était très musclé, peut-être devrait-il faire beaucoup de sport pour rattraper le niveau de Katchan ? Il se releva et alla prévenir Katsuki de sa nouvelle idée.

L'été touchait à sa fin, et même si Izuku avait fait plus de sport en une saison que pendant le reste de sa vie, il n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler son alter : cinq jours auparavant, il avait voulu l'utiliser pour lancer une balle le plus loin possible. Résultat ? Une balle perdue, un bras cassé et un nouveau court séjour à l'hôpital et sa mère qui lui avait rappelé qu'un héro devait respecter ses promesses : notamment celle d'utiliser son alter sans se mettre en danger. Mais Katsuki, lui, l'avait pendant un instant regardé avec les yeux pleins d'envie, comme quand Izuku le regardait utiliser son alter sans savoir s'il en aurait un, un jour. Le lendemain, Katsuki avait décidé d'aider son ami à maîtriser un alter qu'il jugeait si cool. Car même si Izuku avait toujours été son ami, et l'un des seuls vu son caractère pour le moins explosif, quand il avait découvert son alter et s'était entraîné avec lui, Katsuki ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement qu'avec un peu de pitié dans les yeux pendants leurs 'entraînements' : comment Izuku pourrait-il devenir un héro s'il se blessait en utilisant son pouvoir ?

Mais voilà : c'était Izuku qui s'était élancé le premier vers la fillette, sans même pouvoir savoir qu'il possédait un alter, pas Katsuki. Il réalisa alors que son ami méritait autant que lui d'être un héros, et peut être même plus. Il allait l'aider. En sortant de l'hôpital, Izuku demanda à sa mère de lui expliquer cette histoire de barrage un peu plus clairement.

_ Maman, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire en parlant de barrage et mon alter ?

_ Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'avait dit ton père sur son alter, dit-elle sans remarquer les yeux de son fils qui s'étaient assombris et son visage redevenu sérieux, je pourrais résumer ça comme ça : l'eau est ton pouvoir et toi tu es le barrage.

_ Euh…

Alors qu'Izuku se posait quelques questions sur la santé de sa mère, celle-ci reprit :

_ Plus tu es entraîné, plus tu peux laisser passer de pouvoir. Enfin je crois. Si tu envoies trop d'eau et que le barrage est trop petit ou trop faible, il casse.

_ Comme mes jambes…ou mon bras, comprit-il, merci maman ! Dis, je peux appeler Katchan s'il te plait ? Il faut absolument que je lui raconte ça !

Après s'être donné rendez-vous dans la forêt et qu'Izuku ait expliqué à Katsuki ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ce dernier rayonnait.

_ Ok, je sais ce qu'on va faire alors : on va faire plein de sport tout le temps après l'école, et le weekend on s'entraînera à contrôler nos alters, d'abord pour que tu puisses enfin utiliser le tien.

Et c'est ainsi que put enfin commencer l'entraînement de nos deux héros, qui le suivirent quasiment tout le temps sans exception pendant plusieurs années, animés par leur rêve, jusqu'à la fin de leur années de collège….

Voila c'est fini pour le chapitre 2, n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit com' pour nous dire si ça vous a plu ou ce qu'on pourrait améliorer à votre avis, tous sont bons à prendre !

Pour te répondre personnellement mimica3466, je vais t'avouer que c'est assez difficile de se mettre dans la peau d'un enfant de 4-5 ans et de développer un début d'intrigue ou 2-3 idées, mais on fait de notre mieux ! Et non ça vexe pas les coms comme ça, ça aide à s'améliorer )

A la prochaine, Fitziz


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos retours ça nous motive à continuer et à nous améliorer. Pour répondre aux review :

mimica3466 : Merci beaucoup et pour les critiques, on trouve normal pour des amateurs de les accepter.

RageAgainstTheGhosts : Merci, et oui ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une raison et elle est logique.

Capupln : Pareil, merci et désolé si les chapitres sont courts, c'est qu'on est tous les deux en prépa scientifique et donc on a assez peu de temps pour écrire. On préfère donc sortir des chapitres courts mais régulièrement.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3 : La triste vérité :

Deux garçons sont en train de marcher dans la cour de leur collège dans le but de quitter ce dernier après leur journée de cour. En effet, ils sont en troisième et ont par conséquent tous les deux 14 ans. Cependant, malgré leur jeune âge, on peut deviner en un coup d'œil qu'ils sont forts, très forts même. D'une part par la fine musculature qu'on peut entrapercevoir au travers de leurs vêtements, mais aussi par l'aura qu'ils dégagent. Il y a également les différents regards que posent leurs camarades sur eux : certains admiratifs, d'autre jaloux et enfin amoureux. Pour cause, ces deux-là sont les meilleurs de leur collège que ce soit dans les matières théoriques comme pratiques. Donc ceux promis à un avenir aussi palpitant que brillant, celui de super héros.

-Izu, je ne pourrai pas venir à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, je dois aller chercher un truc au centre-ville pour ma mère, dit d'un ton las celui aux yeux rouges.

-Ah, ce n'est pas grave comme ça, je prendrai de l'avance sur toi et tu ne pourras plus me dépasser, lui répondit celui aux yeux émeraude sur un ton moqueur.

-C'est ça, dans tes rêves le nerd répliqua son ami sur le même ton.

Ils finirent par arriver à la sortie de leur collège et se séparèrent en se disant au revoir. Leurs proches, eux, avaient pu voir contrairement à leurs camarades, leurs proches avaient pu voir tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur les deux amis durant cette décennie. Au-delà du physique ou du contrôle de leurs alters, ils avaient gagné en maturité et leurs caractères, au contact de l'autre, avaient changé. En effet, Katsuki s'est adouci : il a maintenant un caractère beaucoup moins violent et n'est plus égocentrique, bien que ce dernier soit encore assez explosif et fier. Au contraire, Izuku s'est endurci : il est beaucoup moins timide et naïf et désormais plus sûr de lui, bien qu'il reste cependant profondément gentil.

« Bon, il est 15H, je rentre chez moi, je pose mes affaires puis je repars vers le parc ou la plage pour m'entraine heures et je rentre pour le dîner » telles sont les pensées du dit Izuku alors qu'il entre dans le passage sous un pont. Et alors, qu'il était dans sa bulle, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Les réflexes qu'il avait accumulés pendant ces années d'entraînement prirent le dessus : juste avant qu'une main liquide verte ne l'attrape, il sauta vers l'avant. Il se rattrape avec ses mains et, grâce à un mouvement de poignet, se releva en faisant face à son adversaire. Ce dernier était une sorte de monstre liquide vert.

-Bon sang, tu as réussi à esquiver, mais ne t'inquiète pas cela ne changera rien, je vais te prendre ton corps et m'enfuir avec, dit le monstre en colère d'un ton sadique.

-Vraiment ? Hum, non merci, je passe, répliqua l'adolescent avant de reprendre : Contre toi, 8 pourcents devraient suffire. Au moment où il prononça ces paroles, son corps se mit à briller légèrement et des éclairs verts parcoururent ce dernier.

 _Flash-back, six ans plus tôt :_

-Rahh, ça m'énerve dit rageusement un jeune garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izu ?

-Il y a que même si j'arrive à me servir de mon alter sans me blesser, quand je l'utilise, je ne peux faire qu'une action à la fois. Donc je ne peux pas bouger comme je le voudrais avec, donc c'est nul bouda le vert.

-Euh, pourquoi tu ne peux faire qu'une action à la fois avec ?

-Car quand je l'utilise à un endroit, je ne suis pas assez rapide pour le reconcentrer autre part pour contre balancer mon précédent mouvement.

-Bah, tu n'as qu'à le concentrer partout en même temps comme ça pas besoin de le reconcentrer à un autre endroit puisqu'il y est déjà.

-Oui, mais si je fais ça, ce sera trop puissant, je ne pourrais même pas bouger.

-Bah, tu n'as qu'à diminuer la puissance que tu mets.

Et là, le vert se sentit vraiment bête. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Mais, la gêne céda rapidement sa place à la joie :

-Mais oui, merci beaucoup Katchan, j'essaie tout de suite.

 _Fin du flash-back_

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, sale gamin comprends-tu seulement dans quelle situation tu te trouves ? hurla le vilain avant de foncer sur sa cible.

-Si, je m'en rends parfaitement compte répondit le vert d'un ton calme alors que le monstre se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

Izuku se mit alors à courir vers le monstre et à l'instant où ils allaient se toucher, l'adolescent sauta par-dessus le monstre et atterri dos à dos avec celui-ci.

-Quoi ! dit le vilain surpris en commençant un mouvement pour se retourner.

Mouvement qu'il ne finira jamais. Et pour cause ! A peine l'avait-il commencé qu'il se prit un rapide et puissant coup de pied et explosa en multiples gouttes/flaques. Il n'est pas mort mais le coup le mit KO. Ce que ne savait pas le jeune adolescent, c'est qu'un homme grand et musclé avait observé toute la scène et qu'il en était profondément choqué.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izuku était en train d'observer les restes de son adversaire et dit à voix haute d'un ton embêté et gêné :

-C'est bien beau de l'avoir vaincu mais je fais quoi maintenant ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, je m'en occupe maintenant, lui répondit une voix qu'il avait tellement entendue à travers un écran. Il se retourna pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et non c'était bien lui son mentor était devant lui :

-A…All Might dit le plus jeune très surpris mais aussi très heureux de rencontrer celui qu'il admire.

-Oui, c'est bien moi mais tout d'abord… en prononçant ces paroles All Might frappa gentiment la tête du garçon avant de reprendre :

-Tu n'es pas sensé être autorisé à utiliser ton alter et encore moins affronter un vilain, c'est le boulot de la police et des super héros. Si tu es agressé comme ici, tu t'enfuis et tu appelles au secours. Pour cette fois, je fermerai les yeux et je ne dirais rien, mais ne recommence pas. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui, je suis désolé et merci beaucoup dit le vert un peu honteux.

Pendant qu'il parlait All Might en profitait pour observer le garçon, car même si Izuku ne se doutait de rien, le numéro un des héros lui avait tout de suite compris qui était le jeune garçon. En effet, il l'avait vu utiliser le One for all et il ressemblait beaucoup à Inku. Mais pour être sur, il demanda au vert :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

-Je m'appelle Izuku Midoriya monsieur et je suis un énorme fan, vous êtes celui qui m'inspire depuis toujours répondit joyeusement le plus petit.

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible pour All Might, le jeune homme en face de lui est son fils. Il a beaucoup de mal à contenir ses émotions, mais il le devait pour que son fils ne comprenne pas que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour le moment, il y arrive mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Merci beaucoup, inspirer les gens à être meilleurs et à aider les autres, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis devenu un héros dit l'adulte avec son légendaire sourire. Puis il reprit : Alors dis-moi mon jeune Midoriya que veux-tu faire plus tard ?

-Je veux devenir un super héros comme vous qui sauve les gens avec le sourire en compagnie de mon meilleur ami Katchan. Pour cela en fin d'année, on va passer l'examen d'entrée de l'UA.

-C'est très bien ça, je vous souhaite de réussir même si vu que tu as vaincu ce vilain qui était assez dangereux tu devrais réussir sans trop de problème. Et si c'est le cas, on s'y retrouvera.

-Hein, comment ça ? dit le vert surpris.

-Cela devait rester secret mais je vais te le dire à toi : à partir de l'année prochaine je serai professeur à l'UA.

-Vraiment, c'est génial répondit le plus jeune avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui, mais chut hein, maintenant mon jeune Midoriya rentre chez toi s'il te plait, je dois remettre ce vilain à la police et à l'année prochaine.

-D'accord et encore merci All Might dit le plus jeune en s'inclinant et en commençant à s'éloigner.

«Il faut absolument que je raconte ce qu'il vient de se passer à Katchan » telles étaient les pensées du jeune Izuku alors qu'il se dirigeait vers chez lui. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde des deux véritables raisons pour lesquelles All Might lui avait demandé de repartir. La première était que le super héros était arrivé à sa limite physique et était sur le point de se retransformer en l'homme fétiche qu'il est en réalité. Mais également sa limite émotionnelle, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si rien n'était.

On pouvait alors voir un homme maigre et fragile avec les larmes aux yeux ramasser et emprisonner dans des bouteilles le vilain vaincu. « Bon sang, il va valoir que j'aie une discussion avec Inku ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Le lendemain après-midi devant l'entrée des Midoriya_

All Might avait une boule au ventre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner où vivait la famille qu'il avait dû abandonner. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et sonna. Il put alors entendre des pas de l'autre côté, avant que la porte s'ouvre sur une femme aux cheveux vert qui était extrêmement surprise de le voir avant de reprendre une expression neutre.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour du moins pas en civil Toshinori Yagi ou devrais-je t'appeler All Might ? commença la femme d'un ton froid.

-Je…pff, je dois te parler, est-ce que notre fils est là ?

-Non, **mon** fils n'est pas là, il est parti s'entraîner plus déterminé que jamais après avoir rencontré son héros répliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, avant de reprendre :

-Et oui, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose, suis moi dit-elle en allant vers le salon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izuku était en train de rentrer chez lui après son entraînement en se remémorant les moments de cette journée. Il avait pu parler à Katchan de son combat contre le vilain et de sa rencontre avec All Might. Katchan avait littéralement bu ses paroles et lui avait dit qu'il avait trop de chance et il avait aussi été surexcité en apprenant que le numéro un des héros allait être professeur à l'UA. Ensuite, ils s'étaient donnés à fond dans leur entraînement avec cette idée en tête. Il arriva enfin chez lui et quelque chose le dérangeait, l'ambiance chez lui était beaucoup plus lourde. Il commença alors à se diriger vers le salon.

-Maman, je suis rentré, on mange quoi ce s….

Il se tut en voyant l'inconnu qui se tenait en face de sa mère. C'était un homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que sa mère. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, il était maigre avec des yeux bleus et portait une sorte de costume jaune.

-Izuku, je te présente Toshinori Yagi dit sa mère d'un ton neutre.

-Enchanté répondit poliment le jeune homme envers l'inconnu.

-Il s'agit de ton père continua la seule femme du groupe sur un ton plus sombre.

A ce moment précis, Isuzu fut choqué au plus profond de son être, dire qu'il était perturbé était un euphémisme. Il avait en face de lui la personne qu'il a le plus détesté de toute sa vie, c'est alors que son choc se transforma alors en haine pure. Il s'approcha alors de l'homme avec un regard de tueur que personne ne lui connaissait et il hurla rageusement:

-Pourquoi !?

Pendant que l'homme en face de lui réfléchissait à sa réponse, l'adolescent le détailla et quelque chose le dérangea, il avait l'impression de connaître cet homme. Il est même sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais là, le vert s'en contre-fout totalement, une seule chose compte et c'est sa réponse. D'ailleurs, l'homme semble sur le point de la lui donner :

-Isuzu sache que je suis terriblement désolé et que ma réponse pourra te sembler pathétique et que rien ne répara le fait que je vous ai abandonné toi et ta mère, mais…

Il fut stoppé par le jeune homme dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis, car il venait de faire le lien entre la voix de l'homme et son physique. Il prononça alors d'une voix sombre et cassée :

-All…Might ?

Le numéro un des héros fut surpris mais répondit rapidement sans se douter des conséquences qu'auraient ces paroles sur son fils :

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

C'est alors que l'héritier de l'One for all n'entendit plus rien autour de lui, il était comme dans une bulle hors de l'espace et du temps. Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Bon sang, l'homme qu'il détestait le plus et l'homme qu'il admirait le plus était une seule et même personne, quelle putain d'ironie. Sur le coup, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide car il venait de perdre tout ce en quoi il croyait. Il venait de perdre son image du héros parfait, non il venait carrément de perdre l'image des héros qu'il se faisait en général. Son but dans la vie devait être sacrément revu. Il se rendit compte qu'il vivait dans une illusion depuis le début. Son cerveau surchauffait, il fallait qu'il se calme, et réfléchisse à tout ce que ça impliquait plus tard avec du recul car là, il y avait trop de choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit. De plus, pendant qu'il réfléchissait une colère sourde montait petit à petit en lui accompagnée d'une envie malsaine de tout détruire. Il hurla alors à plein poumons :

-RAAAAGH ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, et je parle autant à mon père qu'à All Might et sache que tu me le payeras un jour, dit Isuzu avant de se retourner et quitter rapidement l'appartement sans qu'aucun des deux adultes ne puisse l'arrêter. Il ne savait lui-même pas où il allait mais il y allait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Et si vous trouvez la réaction d'Isuzu trop courte, ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera développé dans le prochain chapitre. Sur ce à la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il courait. Au travers des rues qui se vidaient progressivement, entre les passants qui rentraient chez eux après une journée de travail, dans une ville qui ne dort jamais réellement, il courait, sans s'arrêter, mu par une envie insatiable de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait entendu sa mère l'appeler en le voyant partir, All Might se préparer à lui courir après avant de renoncer. Il s'arrêta près d'une ruelle, qui semblait mener vers un des recoins perdus de la ville. Il s'y dirigea, avec l'intention de passer la nuit dans le bâtiment désaffecté au bout de la ruelle. Il ne craignait ni les malfrats, de par son alter, ni même les bandits du coin. Il voulait juste se retrouver seul, quelques temps, pour réfléchir à tout cela. Il ne voulait pas encore mettre Katchan dans la confidence. Après oui. Mais maintenant il voulait surtout se reposer.

Machinalement, il dégomma la porte du bâtiment, qui de toute façon ne se serait surement pas ouverte vu son état, et commença à chercher quelque chose pour se défouler. Son dévolu se porta finalement sur un des murs autour de lui. Il ramassa quelques chiffons, s'improvisa des protections pour les mains et commença à taper, sans son alter, pour se vider la tête. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment All Might et son père pouvaient-ils être ?...

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi moi ?!

Au bout d'un moment, ses coups finir par se faire de moins en moins forts contre la pierre qui composait le mur du bâtiment, et ses jambes finirent par le lâcher. Il s'écroula au sol en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Tout ce à quoi il croyait s'était effondré. Comment son père, qu'il avait toujours vu comme un lâche de la pire espèce, un déchet, pouvait être celui qu'il admirait depuis qu'il était gamin ? _Le destin est bien trop cruel_ , pensa-t-il tristement, ses yeux se fermant de fatigue.

Quand il se releva, la nuit était déjà tombée, et l'on n'entendait pas un bruit dehors. Il n'avait pas encore les idées claires, dormir une heure ou deux sur un sol en pierre dure n'aidant pas, sans compter les révélations de la journée. Il partit alors à la recherche de quoi se fabriquer un lit, ou du moins un endroit plus confortable que le sol en lui-même. Il finit par trouver son bonheur en voyant un matelas appuyé contre un mur, qui paraissait assez vieux mais toujours en état de servir. Après avoir ramassé deux ou trois couvertures qui ne trainaient pas loin du matelas, il s'allongea dans son lit de fortune.

Il pouvait réfléchir plus calmement à ce qui s'était passé : All Might était son père. D'accord. Et alors ? Il n'avait fréquenté aucun des deux jusqu'à présent, il n'avait qu'à continuer. Mais sur qui allait-il prendre exemple ? Endeahavor, le numéro 2 des héros ? _Même pas la peine d'y penser, il fait aussi peur aux vilains qu'aux gens qu'il sauve,_ pensa-t-il distraitement.

Mais il y avait autre chose, de plus profond. Izuku avait toujours été fier de son alter, qui pouvait lui donner la capacité de sauver des gens. Mais si celui-ci provenait de son père, il n'en voulait pas le moins du monde. Mais étais-ce seulement possible d'être un héros sans alter ? Il se souvient vaguement des quelques histoires qu'il avait trouvé dans une vieille librairie une fois, qui racontait les aventures d'un certain Batman, héros sans pouvoirs. Ces histoires dataient d'avant l'arrivée des alters, mais Izuku n'était pas millionnaire, et ne voulait pas se déguiser en chauve-souris. Utiliser un alter était donc obligatoire. Sur ce dilemme, il s'endormit, dans son lit de fortune, sans savoir ce qu'il ferait le lendemain.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, deux autres le fixaient intensément, juste au-dessus de lui. Une jeune fille le regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était mince avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux jaunes, une frange et deux chignons en bataille. Elle portait un sweat beige trop grand pour elle.

_ Ah bah enfin ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller.

_ Euh…attends, répliqua Izuku, les idées encore embrumées, t'es qui et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je te retourne la question, lui répondit avec un grand sourire la jeune fille qui le regardait, c'est ici que j'habite, et t'es chez moi je te signale. Dans mon lit. D'ailleurs, tu prends vraiment toute la place, on te l'a jamais dit ?

_ Tu es en train de me dire que tu es venu dormir dans le lit alors que j'y étais déjà ?

_ J'ai bien essayé de t'en dégager, mais t'étais trop lourd. Alors j'ai abandonné.

_ Pardon…, je ne pensais pas que tout ça appartenait à quelqu'un alors je me suis installé. Je m'en vais du coup.

_ Tu t'appelles comment ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Rien j'aime juste connaître le nom des gens que je vais poignarder, et elle lui fit un immense sourire.

 _Ok, cette fille est folle,_ pensa directement Izuku, _faut que je me barre tout de suite. Si je m'élance maintenant vers la porte, à 5-6%, ça devrait être bon…merde, non ! Je n'utiliserai pas mon alter. Je refuse d'utiliser ce qui vient de lui._

En voyant la semi-posture de combat/fuite que le garçon devant elle semblait adopter, elle le rassura :

_ C'est bon, c'était une blague. J'aime bien en faire, mais elles sont nulles en général, désolée. Je m'appelle Himiko Toga et toi ?

_ Izuku Midorya, lui répondit-il avec un sourire quelque peu gêné.

La jeune fille embraya la discussion sur un autre sujet, discussion à laquelle Izuku se joint rapidement, même s'il lui semblait avoir vu le reflet d'une lame provenant de la poche du sweat qu'elle portait.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'Izuku discutait avec la dénommée Himiko Toga. Il l'appréciait, même si elle lui semblait assez étrange parfois, à sourire tout le temps, et ce sans jamais s'arrêter.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux faire toi d'ailleurs plus tard ?

_ Je ne sais plus.

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai : il voulait toujours être un héros, mais cela lui semblait impossible sans alters. _Et puis merde ! De toute façon je la recroiserai sans doute jamais. Et un avis extérieur serait le bienvenu…_

Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, en omettant cependant de donner le nom d'All Might il lui dit juste que son modèle était en réalité un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, et vu toujours comme un lâche, et il hésitait maintenant à utiliser son alter, qui ressemblait à celui de paternel.

_ Tu te compliques drôlement la vie dit donc ! Tu n'as que te débarrasser de lui, et le problème est réglé !

_ Me débarrasser de lui ? ...Tu ne veux quand même pas dire…

_ Tu le pousses dans les escaliers, du haut du balcon, tu le poignardes…Oh oui, c'est bien ça, de le poignarder !

_ Mais t'es totalement folle ! En plus c'est un héros il sauve des gens. Je ne vais quand même pas le tuer…

_ T'as déjà entendu parler de Stain ?

_ Le tueur de héros ? Une fois ou deux aux infos ouais. Mais ce type est dangereux. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Pour lui, continua-t-elle, il y a trop de héros. Or des héros, ou du moins qui se comportent comme tel, il n'y en a presque pas. Il veut juste purger la société des faux héros pour permettre aux vrais héros de remplir leur rôle. Pour l'instant, le seul qu'il a désigné comme étant un vrai héros est All Might. Pour les autres il décide sur place je pense.

_ Tu as l'air bien renseignée on dirait…

_ Faut dire qu'il est plutôt populaire par ici. Suis-moi, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi.

Elle se releva et sortit du bâtiment, Izuku sur ses talons. Elle les fit bifurquer plusieurs fois à travers plusieurs ruelles étroites, avant d'arriver dans une grande place. Au centre se trouvait un square, où jouaient plusieurs enfants, d'environ huit à neuf ans. Au vu des bâtiments, Izuku compris rapidement qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'une des nombreuses zones défavorisées de Tokyo, d'où venait le plus grand nombre de criminels. Himiko se dirigea vers un banc où elle lui fit signe de s'assoir.

_ Maintenant tu te tais et tu attends, lui dit-elle.

Les 13 premières minutes, il ne se passa strictement rien, mais passées celles-ci, deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la place, vêtus d'étranges habits. _Des héros_ , comprit Izuku, _mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?_

Les héros se dirigèrent vers le petit square, et s'approchèrent des enfants qui se mirent à trembler de peur.

_ Salut les marmots ! C'est l'heure de la leçon, s'adressa le premier d'entre eux, un rictus sur le visage.

_ Non ! S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie ! Laissez les tranquille…

C'était visiblement la mère des enfants qui avait accouru vers eux, en entendant le héros.

_ Eh, tu l'as entendue celle là ? Bon écoutes moi bien, je vais te le dire une dernière fois, vu que c'est visiblement pas passé la première fois.

Et il la gifla. Un des enfants commença à pleurer.

_ Ecoutes moi bien la conne. On est là pour éduquer tes mômes, que t'as eu avec un criminel, actuellement en taule. On fait ça pour leur bien, lui sourit-il, grâce à nous ils comprendront vite qu'il ne faut pas devenir un criminel, et ils vont apprendre que les héros font la loi et qu'il ne faut pas s'opposer à eux. Un jour tu nous remercieras.

_ Vous avez entendu les gosses ?!, s'écria son acolyte. Allez, on va faire un jeu vous êtes les méchants et nous sommes les héros. Défendez-vous !

Et avant que les enfants n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, le 'héros' donna un coup de pied à l'enfant le plus proche de lui, qui s'écroula par terre en pleurs.

_ Oh c'est bon ! Tais-toi le mioche, je t'ai à peine touché !

En voyant ce pauvre gamin se faire tabasser sans raison, le sang d'Izuku ne fit qu'un tour : comment ces gens pouvaient-ils se définir comme des héros ! Il passa automatiquement à 15% de son alter, son maximum actuel, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il s'élança d'un saut vers l'enfant.

Avant même que le soi-disant héros ne s'en soit rendit compte, et bien avant qu'il ne puisse donner un autre coup à l'enfant, un ado apparut subitement devant lui, les yeux brillants de colère. Il eut à peine le temps de le voir, qu'il s'envola su mètres, où seul un mur arrêta sa course.

_ C'est quoi cette merde…

Son acolyte le rejoint dans un mur avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase. Izuku ré-atterrit près des enfants et de leur mère, qu'il aida à se relever.

_ Merci beaucoup s'exclama la mère, les larmes aux yeux, merci…

_ Allez vous en tout de suite, déclara Izuku, d'une voix grave, j'ai eu l'avantage de l'effet de surprise, je ne pourrai peut être pas les retenir très longtemps….

Elle s'enfuit rapidement avec ses enfants sans lui adresser une autre parole

_ Je me doutais que t'aimerais pas voir ça, mais te jeter sur eux et les envoyer au tapis direct c'était très divertissant.

_ Himiko ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi t'es pas resté sur le banc ?

_ Je n'allais pas te laisser t'amuser tout seul quand même ! Et puis j'ai bien envie de m'occuper d'eux…

Leurs adversaires se relevèrent avant d'adopter une posture de combat.

_ Fais gaffe à leur alter. Celui à gauche en a un de durcissement, en carbone je crois. Le second a une vision amélioré ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Ils s'en servaient sur les gosses…

_ Eh ! T'es qui toi ? Cette histoire ne te concerne pas compris ?! s'exclama le premier.

_ Attends on va lui laisser une chance : casse toi maintenant et dis nous où sont partis la mère et ses chieurs et on te laisse partir en vie…

_ Vous ne passerez pas. Vous n'avez de héros que le nom en réalité vous n'êtes que des pourritures.

Izuku s'énervait, et réellement cette fois. Cela ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais, mais tout ceux qui les avaient vécues avaient bien dit ne plus jamais vouloir revoir une telle colère s'abattre sur eux. Même Bakugo s'était excusé une fois suite à une colère noire d'Izuku, c'était dire….

Il ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de répondre : à nouveau il se jeta sur le premier d'entre eux. Mais celui-ci utilisa rapidement son alter. Izuku vit sa peau changer, mais frappa tout même au summum de sa puissance. Il entendit un craquement dans sa main, en même temps qu'il en entendit un provenant de la cage thoracique de son adversaire, qui retourna dans un mur. Il se tourna vers le deuxième, qui le fixait d'un air effrayé, et qui ne vit pas Himiko se glisser derrière lui, et le poignarder.

_ Attends ! Mais pourquoi tu l'as tué, t'es folle ? Il fallait les remettre à la police !

_ Remettre des héros tabassés à la police ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'est moi qui aurais fini au poste, voir même en prison. Les héros ne vont jamais en prison, ils sont au-dessus des lois. Ils auraient fini par revenir, et auraient été encore plus horribles avec les habitants pour se venger. D'ailleurs tu me critiques, mais je ne pense pas que ton adversaire survive longtemps, indiqua-t-elle du doigt.

En effet ce dernier était en train de suffoquer.

_ Surement un poumon percé. Je vais abréger ses souffrances.

_ Attends quoi ! No… !

Himiko retira son couteau de sa gorge.

_ Il vaut mieux qu'on parte, viens.

Ils retournèrent dans le bâtiment qu'ils avaient quitté en début d'après midi.

_ Juste, pourquoi tu les as tués ?! Nous sommes des meurtriers maintenant !

_ De un, je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Et de deux, tu n'as tué personne. Je l'ai fait. Donc tu n'as pas à te torturer l'esprit comme ça.

_ Tu es une meurtrière….

_ Oui et alors ? Ici c'est vivre ou mourir je te signale ! Seul les plus forts survivent. Donc tu n'as rien à faire ici. Vas-t-en.

Elle lui indiqua la porte du doigt, porte qu'Izuku emprunta. Il avait l'esprit embrumé, fatigué, et ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait toujours pas faire face à All Might. Il ne voulait plus être un héros. En l'espace de deux jours, toutes ses croyances s'étaient effondrées, à l'exception d'une seule. Il voulait toujours sauver les gens et si être un héros l'éloignait de cela, alors il suivrait sa propre voie…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce quatrième chapitre !

Pour tous ceux qui craignent qu'Izuku ne bascule du côté obscur, ça n'arrivera normalement pas…

mimica3466, oui il y aura une romance, mais après c'est du spoil donc tu n'en sauras pas plus^^

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un commentaire on les lit tous, à la prochaine fois )


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos review du dernier chapitre cela fait plaisir et motive et désolé pour le retard sur ce chapitre. Sur ce voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 5 : L'enquête :

« 18h30 », c'était l'heure qu'annonçait le panneau de publicité qui était devant Izuku. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il avait quitté HimikoToga et erré dans les rues de Tokyo. L'adolescent était en train de réfléchir à son problème : sauver les gens mais éviter la corruption des héros. C'est alors qu'une phase de Toga-chan lui revient en tête : « est-ce que tu connais Stain ? ». Certes, cette fille était folle mais tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était pas dénué de sens. Qui est cet homme qui est si populaire chez les gens subissant tous les jours la corruption des héros et qu'elles sont ses idées ? Il faut qu'il mène l'enquête. Mais il le fera demain, cette journée était bien assez chargée comme ça. Pour le moment, il a un autre problème beaucoup plus matériel et de taille : la nuit va bientôt se coucher et il n'a nulle part où dormir, de plus il n'a pas d'argent sur lui : « mince qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pas question de rentrer chez moi, ni à l'entrepôt avec cette folle, même si quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je la vois ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himiro était en train de repenser à la rencontre qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'elle trouvait Izuku Midoriya très intéressant sous bien des égards. Elle pensait que malgré sa naïveté encore affichante qu'il avait sur le monde qui l'entoure, il était très prometteur. D'une part, car même s'il a été aidé par le choc de l'annonce de son père, il a réussi à sortir de la bulle illusoire qu'ont la majorité des gens sur leur société et le système des héros. Et d'autre part, même s'il s'en rend pas encore compte lui-même, les nouveaux idéaux qui germent en lui et commencent à prendre forme ressemblent beaucoup à ceux de Stain. La jeune fille avait aussi était intéressée par le caractère du garçon qui passe en moins d'une seconde d'une personnalité assez réservée à héroïque. «Et puis, dieu qu'il est mignon ».

-J'ai hâte de te revoir et de voir ce que tu vas devenir mon cher Izuku Midoriya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izuku était maintenant devant un vieil hôtel pourri des bas quartiers de Tokyo : «Bon de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ou je dors dehors, on va tenter le tout pour le tout ». Il rentra alors dans le dit bâtiment et se tourna vers le réceptionniste, un homme ayant la trentaine, très musclé et chauve mais qui, contrairement au bâtiment, avait l'air assez propre sur lui. L'adolescent arriva devant lui et lui dit d'un ton calme et déterminé :

-Bonjour, je voudrais une chambre et de quoi manger pour cette nuit mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger, non ?

L'homme le détailla de haut en bas, observa sa musculature, puis le regarda dans les yeux comme s'il le jugeait, avant de lui dire d'une voix très sérieuse :

-Est-ce que tu peux porter des charges lourdes, et ne me mens pas ok ?

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, avec mon alter cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-D'accord et est-ce que tu es de nature curieuse ou bavarde ?

C'est à partir de ce moment que l'homme commença à lui faire peur. Qu'allait-il lui proposer ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

L'homme en face de lui perd alors son air sombre pour quelque chose de plus joyeux :

-Tu tombes bien alors je vais avoir besoin d'aide, comment tu t'appelles mon garçon ?

-Izuku Midoriya.

-Fujimi, alors voilà ce que je te propose, dans quelques instants, un camion de livraison va arriver à l'arrière de l'hôtel. Tu m'aides à tout décharger et ranger puis tu fais comme si tu n'avais jamais fait cela et je te donne un repas et une chambre pour la nuit. Ça marche ?

Le garçon aux cheveux verts se doutait que cette affaire de livraison était louche et devait être illégale mais bon il ne voulait vraiment pas passer la nuit dehors et donc répondit :

-Ça marche.

-Parfait, attends quelques instants à l'accueil, je t'appelle quand le camion arrive.

Le jeune homme se rendit dans la pièce indiquée et se mit à attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit son portable et l'alluma pour la première fois depuis le début de sa fugue. Il vit alors les très nombreux appels et messages en attente : 13 appels et 8 messages de maman, 8 appels et 5 messages de Katchan et d'autres de numéro inconnu. Ils demandaient des nouvelles, lui demandaient de revenir. Izuku pouvait sentir à travers ces messages l'inquiétude et le désespoir de sa mère et l'inquiétude, colère de Katchan. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir ça mais il ne devait pas encore rentrer, il n'avait pas encore répondu à toutes ses questions et doutes. L'adolescent ne s'en rendait pas compte mais le temps avait pas mal filé depuis qu'il regardait ces messages et Fujimi l'appela :

-Gamin, le camion est arrivé, ramène toi.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Il quitta alors la salle et suivit l'homme jusqu'à un entrepôt qui se situait à l'arrière de l'hôtel où un camion les attendait. Fujimi alla voir le conducteur et ouvra l'arrière du camion où une centaine de cartons étaient stockés. L'homme chauve ouvrit alors l'un des cartons regarda à l'intérieur, hocha de la tête avant de le refermer et de demander au « gamin » de venir. Izuku commença alors son travail et les charges étaient certes lourdes mais il n'eut pas besoin de son alter, ce qui impressionna le réceptionniste. Au bout d'un moment, la curiosité de l'adolescent repris le dessus et il osa demander :

-Au fait, Fujimi il y a quoi dans ces cartons ?

Il se retourna alors vers le garçon aux cheveux verts et dit d'une voix joueuse :

-Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! Alors mon jeune Midoriya, je croyais que tu n'étais pas curieux.

Il comprit alors qu'il ne saurait rien et c'était mieux ainsi. Une fois le travail finit Fujimi tenu sa promesse en donnant une clé de chambre et un peu de poulet et de la purée à Izuku. Pendant que ce dernier mangeait, il en profita pour poser une question à l'homme en face de lui :

-Dit Fujimi, tu sais où je pourrais avoir des infos sur Stain ?

L'homme en question releva la tête et fixa le jeune homme d'un air sévère et dit d'un ton neutre :

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Pour m'aider à répondre à certaine question que je me pose, alors ?

-Il parait qu'il y a un bar au niveau du croisement entre la station de métro et les résidences pourries des bas quartiers qui se trouve pas loin d'ici, dans une ruelle. On dit de ce bar que l'on peut y trouver des infos sur cet homme. Mais si j'étais toi gamin, je n'irai pas là-bas, c'est dangereux.

-Merci, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais me défendre.

-Oh mais je n'en doute pas, je te préviens juste.

-Je comprends sur ce j'y vais au revoir et encore merci.

-Ne me remercie pas gamin, tu as travaillé pour ça.

Le jeune Midoriya se rendit alors dans sa chambre, elle était très simple, un lit et un bureau, « ça fera l'affaire ». Il s'allongea sous la couverture et mit fin à cette longue journée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans sa chambre, un adolescent blond aux yeux rouges tenait son portable et était très énervé « pourquoi il ne répond pas cet enfoiré, bon sang quand il va revenir, il va le sentir ». En effet, ce dernier n'avait aucune nouvelle de son ami de toujours. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il s'était rendu chez son ami cet après-midi.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, devant l'entrée des Midoriya :_

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à ce nerd » telles étaient les pensées du futur héros aux explosions et même si il l'avouera jamais, il était inquiet pour son ami. Il se décida alors de sonner et quelques instants plus tard une femme aux cheveux verts lui ouvrit. En un coup d'œil l'adolescent pu voir que la mère de son ami n'était pas dans son état normal. En effet, elle qui d'habitude est si joyeuse et souriante, comme son fils, affichait une mine triste et avait les yeux gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré. Cette vision fit très peur au blond « Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ». Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la femme qui dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Oh c'est toi Katsuki, j'imagine que tu viens voir Izuku, je suis désolé mais il n'est pas là pour le moment. Je lui dirais de t'appeler quand il sera rentré.

-S'il-vous-plait madame ne faites pas comme si de rien n'était, qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ?

A ces mots, les yeux de la femme s'humidifient encore plus mais elle réussit à ne pas pleurer et répond :

-D'accord, rentre, je vais t'expliquer.

Inko expliqua donc la situation à l'adolescent, comme quoi qu'après avoir rencontré son père pour la première fois Izuku s'était mis grandement en colère et avait fugué. Cependant, elle ne dit rien sur l'identité du père en question, ce sera à son fils de lui dire s'il le veut.

-Bordel, quel abruti, il va le sentir passer, lui qui veux devenir un héros exemplaire, fuguer et mettre sa mère dans cette état, il va voir. Dès demain, je pars à sa recherche et je vais le ramener vous verrez.

-Quoi ? Non, ne te dérange pas, tu as école en plus demain et puis la police est déjà à sa recherche.

-Je m'en fous et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi avec les résultats que j'ai, je peux bien louper un ou deux jours, au revoir madame.

Sur ces paroles le blond se leva et partit de l'appartement.

 _De retour dans la chambre du blond_

-Tu vas voir Izuku, je vais te ramener par la peau du XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans une chambre d'un hôtel, on pouvait voir un jeune homme dans le lit en train de se réveiller. Le jeune homme en question se leva et prit son portable pour regarder l'heure « 9h32, bon je dois filer et commencer mon enquête». Le vert se trouvait en forme, en même temps il avait beaucoup mieux dormi que dans l'entrepôt hier. Une fois prêt, il descendit à l'accueil de l'hôtel et redonna la clé de sa chambre à Fujimi :

-Voilà la clé et encore merci, au revoir.

-Encore une fois, ne me remercie pas tu as travaillé pour ça, au revoir gamin.

Izuku sortit alors de l'hôtel et se dirigea vers le bar que Fujimi lui avait indiqué hier soir. Il finit par arriver dans un bar miteux, sombre et à première vue, pas du tout fréquentable. Il finit par pousser la porte d'entrée et s'introduit à l'intérieur.A son étonnement l'intérieur était assez propre, il y avait un comptoir en bois qui couvrait une partie de la salle avec derrière un grand barman dans une tenue chic, un bandeau sur son œil droit. Il y avait quatre tables vers le centre de la pièce et un billard avec un canapé dans le fond. En plus du barman, il y avait sept autres personnes, deux discutaient au comptoir, trois à une table et les trois derniers au fond sur le canapé. Quand il entra, tous le fixèrent du regard en se demandant ce qu'un gamin comme lui foutait là. Bien qu'impressionné, l'adolescent ne se découragea pas pour autant et avança jusqu'au comptoir mais en restant assez éloigné des deux hommes. Le barman fit alors un mouvement vers lui et dit d'une voix sans émotion :

-Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ?

Izuku comprit alors la double demande du barman, qui était de un s'il voulait à boire et de deux ce qu'il venait faire ici. Ça tombait bien, il avait soif et il pourrait demander ce qu'il voulait savoir sur Stain.

-J'aimerai bien un coca et des informations sur Stain.

Une nouvelle fois toutes les conversations se sont arrêtées et tous le fixèrent surpris, puis l'un d'entre eux arriva près du vert et lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

-Et pourquoi tu veux des infos sur Stain et qui te dit qu'on en a et qu'on t'en donnera.

Izuku regarda l'homme qui devait faire un bon 1M90 plein de muscles et il se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une connerie de demander comme ça des infos sur Stain.

-Parce que…

L'adolescent ne put pas finir sa phrase que la porte du bar s'ouvrit et une voix féminine put se faire entendre :

-Laisse-le, je le connais. Alors Izuku, tu veux des infos sur Stain, c'est bien. Tu es un cas moins désespéré que je ne pensais dit une jeune fille blonde à l'entrée du bar. Izuku fut très surpris en la voyant mais quand il y réfléchissait c'était presque logique qu'elle soit là. En effet, Himiro Toga était là avec un immense sourire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà le chapitre est fini, on est désolé pour le retard mais on était très occupé. Sur ce dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Les Ténèbres s'épaississent**

Himiko l'amena jusqu'à une table, où ils s'assirent, tandis que le reste du bar replongeait dans un brouhaha, familier avec ce lieu et ses habitués.

_ Patron ! Une tequila !

_ Tu veux je te rappelle tout ce que tu me dois déjà ? lança le concerné, un sourire en coin.

_ Oh, c'est bon, met ça sur l'ardoise d'Izuku ! En échange des infos, expliqua-t-elle au pauvre adolescent, avant de lui lancer une œillade appuyée.

Une fois servie, Himiko se jeta sur sa boisson.

_ Ah ! Elle est toujours aussi bonne Patron !

_ Alcoolique va ! éclata-t-il de rire

_ Bon, qu'est ce tu fais encore dans le coin, toi ?, se retourna-t-elle vers Izuku, j'aurais cru que tu rentrerais directement chez toi, après avoir du te battre pas loin d'ici…

_ Je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à revenir vers ma mère et…mon père ?...

Involontairement, la fin de sa phrase avait été mise en suspens, seul signe actuellement visible du conflit qui se tramait toujours au fond de lui.

_ Au final, je dors dans un hôtel, reprit-il, tenu par un certain Fujimi, je ne sais pas si tu le connais…

_ Plutôt musclé, chauve et assez bien habillé ?

_ Oui c'est ça ! Tu le connais ?

_ Comme à peu près tout le monde par ici. Mais je sais surtout qu'il ne faut pas trop traîner autour de lui. Il t'a demandé quoi pour une chambre ? Il préfère toujours les services rendus que du fric, lâcha-t-elle.

_ J'ai dû transporter des caisses d'un endroit à l'autre, avec interdiction de poser des questions. Où est le mal ?

Izuku ne comprenait pas en quoi Fujimi aurait pu être dangereux pour lui, de quelque manière que ce soit : il semblait plutôt civilisé par rapport à d'autres gars du coin, et même s'il trempait dans des affaires pas nettes, elles ne devaient quand même pas être si dangereuses, non ?

_ Il est peut-être là le problème, justement, non ? Enfin, laisse tomber. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir sur Stain ?

_ Je sais pas…un peu tout ce que tu auras à me dire en fait.

_ Bah, la dernière fois, je t'ai déjà un peu dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Mais tu étais sérieux quand tu disais vouloir le rencontrer ?

_ C'est vrai que dit comme ça, j'en demande peut être un peu beaucoup, mais si tu sais où il est, j'ai besoin de le voir. Je suis totalement perdu, en fait. Ce sur quoi je me fondais s'est écroulé : les mauvais héros existent, et puis ce qui concerne mon père…

_ Patron ! Une autre s'il te plaît ! Bon écoute, je peux te recommander à des gens qui le connaissent. Mais fait gaffe : la plupart sont pas nets, et trempent dans pas mal de trucs illégaux. Un peu comme Fujimi, sauf qu'il a l'air civilisé lui.

_ Et si je veux le rencontrer directement, comment je fais ?

_ Tu veux savoir où il crèche quoi. J'ai quoi si je te le dis ?

_ Hein ?

_ Bah oui, les infos c'est pas gratuit non plus, hein…

_ Et en ce qui concerne les tequilas ?

_ Pour avoir squatter mon lit. Alors ?

_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais je pourrais sûrement en trouver en travaillant pour certaines personnes pas trop regardantes sur leurs employés, tant que ceux-ci sont discrets…

_ Je ne veux pas d'argent. Je veux le droit de dormir dans ton lit.

_ Attends quoi ?!

_ Disons que tu m'as piqué mon lit la dernière fois, donc comme ça on sera quitte.

Sur ces mots, elle lui lança un petit sourire espiègle.

_ De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réellement le choix…Marché conclu, céda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

_ Ok, bon, voilà où tu peux le trouver normalement.

Himiko avait sortit une carte de la ville, et avec un feutre rouge, avait entouré un quartier au nord de Tokyo, connu pour être mal famé, et peu recommandé normalement. Izuku, avec toutes les recherches qu'il avait faites sur les héros depuis le début de sa passion pour l'héroïsme, voyait à peu près de quel genre de quartier il pouvait s'agir.

_ Les héros évitent cette zone il me semble, non ?

_ On va dire qu'ils oublient son existence, répondit Himiko, et tout le monde est content : les pègres et autres organisations prospèrent là-bas, mais ne s'étalent pas en dehors de la zone, donc les héros n'ont pas à aller se battre là-bas. Une sorte de règle tacite. Surtout que vu depuis le temps que les criminels s'y retrouvent, plusieurs héros mourraient sûrement lors d'une attaque.

_ C'est Stain qui les dirige ?

_ Non. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. Il me semble qu'il est plutôt respecté par certains à cause de ses idées, mais personne n'a encore réussi à unir la zone dans son ensemble. J'imagine même pas le bordel sinon…

_ Et Stain là dedans, demanda Izuku en montrant la zone cerclée de rouge, il se cache où ? Parce qu'elle m'a l'air assez grande comme zone.

En effet, la zone entourée s'étendait sur plusieurs quartiers et était réellement gigantesque, du moins par rapport à ce à quoi on se serait attendu pour une zone où le crime règne, dans une société mettant l'héroïsme et la justice à ce point en valeur.

_ Aucune idée.

_ … Attends quoi ?! Et notre marché alors ?!

_ Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais. T'avais pas précisé vouloir l'adresse exacte.

_ Je me vois mal demander mon chemin en plus…

_ Ouais pas faux. Je t'aurais déconseillé d'y aller, mais je perdrais une nuit dans ton lit, alors…non !

 _Je vais y aller avant qu'elle continue, parce que je le sens pas,_ pensa rapidement Izuku _, et puis merde, je lui ai juste donné mon lit, je n'ai pas dit que j'y serais aussi !_

_ Je vais y aller je pense, du coup…

_ Demande à Fujimi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Fujimi. C'est et ce sera toujours un connard d'escroc, mais il aura toujours plus de cœur et sera plus civilisé que les criminels de la zone. Demande-lui s'il peut te fournir des informations intéressantes. Il a un réseau d'informateurs énorme.

_ Bon si tu le dis. Au revoir, lui dit-il, accompagné d'un signe de la main.

_ Ouais au revoir. Patron, une dernière !

_ Justement, il compte payer sa note ton ami ? demanda le concerné, fixant Izuku du regard, qui se rappela qu'il était sensé payer la note de son alcoolique d'amie.

 _Amie ? C'est peut être un peu fort quand même. Quoiqu'elle m'ait énormément aidé en peu de temps, sans forcément quelque chose en retour, et m'as ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses. Oui, je pense que je peux la considérer comme telle. Une amie._

_ Ouais il va payer t'inquiètes pas ! D'ailleurs je suis sûre que gentil comme il est, t'auras un bonus pécunier sur la note !

 _Ok. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu penser sur sa gentillesse et le fait de la voir comme une amie._

_ Ça serait possible de payer lors de mon prochain passage ? Je suis un peu à sec en ce moment, tenta Izuku.

_ Tu paies plus cher pour chaque jour passé sans payer. T'as intérêt à te dépêcher, parce que vu comme elle a picolé, tu vas me devoir beaucoup. Et je ne déconne pas avec les mauvais payeurs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku ressortit donc du bar, accompagné d'une Himiko « légèrement » éméchée, qui titubait sur le bitume du trottoir.

_ T'es capable de rentrer seule ? s'inquiéta Izuku.

_ Oui…t'inquiètes pas !...c'est par là…'fin je crois…, lui indiqua-t-elle du doigt avant de s'écrouler par terre.

_ …le sol y bouge trop….pourquoi y bouge comme ça ?

 _Sûrement à cause d'une légère consommation de tequilas à 10h du matin,_ sourit Izuku en la voyant tenter de se remettre debout, avant d'aller l'aider.

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, fit-il après avoir parcouru cinq mètres et avoir assisté à autant de chutes, on va faire autrement…

Izuku releva Himiko d'une énième chute, puis la fit grimper sur son dos. _Autant aller voir Fujimi maintenant, qu'on s'arrange pour avoir une chambre et qu'elle dessaoule là-bas. Elle me le revaudra !_

_ Izuku, y me porte sur son dos !...Dis Izuku, ya des gens là-bas. Je peux les poignarder ?

_ Non, soupira-t-il déjà fatigué. _Vivement qu'on arrive,_ pensa-t-il rapidement _._ Il prit d'ailleurs le premier tournant, évitant les cibles éventuelles d'Himiko.

_ Steu plaît…

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôtel, dans lequel ils pénétrèrent, Himiko toujours sur le dos d'Izuku.

_ Déjà de retour Izuku ? s'exclama Fujimi, Qui est avec toi ?... Oh alors, comment vas-tu Himiko depuis le temps ?

_ …Je t'emmerde…

_ Moi aussi ! Bon alors Izuku, que me vaut ce prompt retour dans mon humble établissement ?

_ Pas la peine d'en faire autant. J'aurais besoin d'une chambre pour qu'elle dessaoule, et d'informations.

_ Ça va te coûter cher. Beaucoup plus que transporter des caisses. Surtout qu'elle risque de me saloper la moquette d'une chambre.

_ Ça me va. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_ Va la poser sur le siège là-bas, lui indiqua-t-il, puis rejoint-moi dans mon bureau. Le service que je vais te demander demande de la discrétion.

_ Ok.

_...connard !...

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Himiko !

Une fois Himiko déposée/tombée sur le fauteuil (et à moitié par terre suite à un « mauvais calcul de la hauteur » par Izuku), le jeune garçon rejoignit le gérant de l'hôtel dans son bureau.

Celui-ci contrastait totalement avec le reste du bâtiment. Il y avait de beaux meubles, avec quelques dorures à certains endroits, et les différents tableaux au mur contrastaient avec la peinture des murs des chambres, qui s'effritait dans le reste du bâtiment. Fujimi était assis derrière un large bureau, dans un confortable fauteuil, cigare à la main.

_ Mon garçon, soyons clair. En temps normal, je ne te l'aurais proposé, mais c'est une urgence. Il me manque un homme pour un braquage, et mon informateur parmi les héros a été retrouvé non loin d'ici, la cage thoracique défoncée et la gorge tranchée.

Izuku déglutit.

_ Je pense qu'on me surveille actuellement, et qu'on veut m'empêcher de poursuivre mon business. On veut m'obliger à me mouiller, à y participer. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup. Normalement, le fourgon part dans quatre heures pour braquer une banque au sud de la ville. Avec un autre gars, tu t'occuperais de sécuriser la zone, et tu passes à tabac ceux qui résistent. Un autre s'occupera du système informatique avec son alter, et l'argent sera transféré sur un compte intraçable. En plus des infos et de la chambre, tu recevras une jolie somme que tu pourras dépenser comme tu l'entends. Alors, Izuku, qu'en penses-tu ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakugo se baladait dans la ville, à la recherche de son ami, même si son air énervé, ses poings refermés et ses sourcils froncés ne l'auraient pas laissé deviner.

_ Bordel, mais il est passé où ce nerd !

Déjà trois heures qu'il se baladait dans Tokyo, montrant une photo d'Izuku aux passants pour savoir s'ils l'avaient aperçu. Il n'avait obtenu aucun résultat la veille, et cette journée semblait bien partie pour se dérouler de la même manière. Il allait rebrousser chemin vers un autre quartier quand il entendit quelque chose qui l'interpella.

_ J'te jure que si ! Le gamin, il a débarqué d'on sait où, il a mis un coup de poing au héros, et le héro il a volé jusque dans un mur. Même qu'il a protégé une mère et ses enfants !

_ Attendez, vous en êtes sûre ? l'interrompit Bakugo.

La description de l'alter et l'altruisme du mystérieux inconnu pour sauver une famille correspondait, mais passer un héros à tabac ? Non, clairement ça ne devait pas être Izuku.

_ Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à cela ? demanda-t-il en tendant une photo à la bonne femme.

_ Oui, c'est lui ! Vous le connaissez ? Quand vous le verrez, dites lui que la mère et les enfants le remercient.

_ D'accord, mais…vous savez vers où il est parti ?

_ Aucune idée, je me souviens juste de l'avoir vu s'éclipser avec une fille de son âge.

_ Ou était-ce ?

_ Vous prenez la deuxième à gauche, puis à droite, et vous y serez.

Bakugo la remercia, avant de partir en courant dans la direction indiquée. En tournant, il tomba nez à nez avec des voitures et officiers de polices qui bloquaient l'accès à la zone.

_ Désolé, petit, on ne passe pas, scène de crime oblige.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé monsieur l'agent ?

Bakugo réfrénait son envie d'envoyer se faire voir l'officier pour aller voir par lui-même ce qui se passait. Mais Izuku passait en premier, et il était concerné par cette affaire. Il s'énerverait plus tard.

_ Un jeune délinquant qui a tué deux héros pendant leur patrouille. Mais on aura bientôt un portait robot dudit délinquant, donc les recherches vont pouvoir commencer. Et le maire compte faire une allocution télé avant que les médias s'emparent du drame de ce qu'on dit au poste. En même temps, c'est la première fois depuis des années que des héros meurent pendant une patrouille.

 _Bordel, Izuku, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Quoi ?! Mais pas question !

_ J'ai besoin de toi Izuku. Et je ne pense pas que t'ais intérêt à me déplaire.

Izuku comprit alors d'où venaient toutes les mises en gardes d'Himiko.

_ Je refuse de passer de gens à tabac gratuitement ! C'est contraire à mes principes !

_ Dans ce genre de business, on ne vit pas longtemps quand on en a. Et à la limite effraye-les juste. Tes acolytes se chargeront du reste.

Izuku hésitait : on lui demandait de voler des gens, et même d'en tabasser si besoin était ! Deux interdictions qu'il s'était tacitement imposé. Comment devenir un héros après ça ? _Mais ai-je seulement envie d'en devenir un ?_ Il se décida : s'il voulait ces informations, il allait devoir bafouer ses principes au moins une fois, mais ne ferait rien de plus que le strict nécessaire.

_ Ça ne me plaît vraiment pas, sache-le.

_ Je m'en fiche. Tu marches ou pas ?

_ Oui

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku revêtait son masque, alors que son voisin armait son arme. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? _Calme-toi, paniques pas. On a besoin de ces informations._ Son voisin, qui rechargeait son pistolet, faisait dans le mètre quatre-vingt pour facilement 90 kilos. Et il était sensé l'aider à s'occuper des civils, même si Izuku ne voyait pas trop en quoi il pourrait l'aider, mais se garda de tout commentaire. Le deuxième, lui, possédait un alter qui concernait la prédiction : il devait s'occuper de système informatique en trouvant le mot de passe, qui se renouvelait toutes les 30 secondes d'après leurs informations. Izuku les connaissait sous les surnoms de « Le Bourrin » et « Nostradamus », révélateur d'un certain manque d'imagination. Ils revêtirent leurs masques.

Le Bourrin l'interpella :

_ Ecoutes bien gamin, je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es là, mais si tu me fais chier, je t'allume aussi compris ?

_ Ok, ok.

14h. Leur montres sonnèrent.

Le camion se gara devant la banque, ils sortirent tout les trois. Le Bourrin tira quelques tirs, puis balança une grenade vers la porte afin de « s'annoncer parce qu'on est polis ». Surnom visiblement bien trouvé après tout.

Une fois la porte « ouverte », ils pénétrèrent tous le trois dans le hall du bâtiment. Sur sa lancée, il alluma les quelques personnes devant lui, un rictus moqueur sur le visage et regardant Izuku avec défi

 _Retiens-toi. Retiens-toi. RETIENS-TOI. Ok, c'est mieux je m'occupe de lui après._

_ Toi là ! s'adressa le Bourrin à une femme au guichet, amène-les au système informatique, et quand à vous, le premier qui parle je l'allume, gueula-t-il pour le reste des clients et du personnel, allongé au sol, les mains sur la tête.

14h06.

Izuku était avec Nostradamus, qui s'occupait du système informatique, alors qu'il surveillait l'allée.

_ Ok, c'est bon, le système est passé ! Alors pour le transfert…j'en ai encore pour deux minutes je pense. Retournes-y et prépare notre départ. Les héros ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

_ D'accord.

14h08.

_ C'est bon les gars, transfert effectué cria Nostradamus, en sortant du couloir, on se casse !

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent en courant en direction du fourgon. Qui explosa. Une voix sortit des décombres du véhicule :

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, car la cavalerie est arrivée.

 _Merde, c'est pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout._

_ T'es All Might, pas vrai ? s'amusa le Bourrin, j'ai toujours eu envie de te buter tu sais.

Il ouvrit donc le feu sur le symbole de la justice.

_ Texas Smash !

Izuku fut aux premières loges pour voir le vilain foncer dans le mur, qu'il défonça au passage. Son sang se glaça quand All Might posa son regard surpris sur lui.

_ Tiens, ils engagent des enfants maintenant ?s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Une balle passa près de son oreille.

_ Barres-toi gamin ! Il est à moi ! Avec mon alter, il n'a aucune chance face à…

Un autre bruit sourd contre le mur retentit. All Might se retourna à nouveau.

_ Il est passé où l'enfant ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Bon, on ne peut pas dire que cette opération ait été une franche réussite, mais au moins le transfert a été effectué. Ta part se trouve sur un compte que je t'ai ouvert, si jamais il y a besoin de refaire des transactions de ce genre à l'avenir, si ce genre d'occasions te tente. Passons maintenant aux informations : je me suis renseigné sur la zone, ou du moins sur là où pourrait vivre Stain. D'après mes informateurs, il logerait à cette enseigne, mais il déménage souvent à l'intérieur même de la zone, et parfois quitte même la ville trop de risque de se faire attraper par un héros ou la police en restant au même endroit tout le temps.

_ Merci beaucoup.

_ Encore une fois me remercie, t'as travaillé pour ces informations. Et disons que je vais te faire une faveur pour cette fois, parce que je t'aime bien. Une fois dans la zone, il y a pas mal de risques que tu te fasses agresser par le premier venu, donc attache ça à ton manteau, dit-il en lui tendant un insigne où était représenté une araignée tissant une toile.

_ …Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Un signe qui montre que tu es sous ma protection, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Même si je ne loge pas là-bas, j'y ai beaucoup d'influence, et c'est un système commun pour éviter d'agresser des membres d'une organisation un peu trop puissante. Avec ça tu seras tranquille. Ensuite tu fais ce que tu veux, mais Stain devrais te recevoir si tu dis que je t'ai envoyé. Après c'est plus mes affaires. Voilà les clés de la chambre comme promis.

_ Merci

_ Tu sais je commence à en avoir marre de tes remerciements, dit-il avec le sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allongé sur un matelas posé au sol, Izuku réfléchissait à sa journée. Certes, pour de telles réflexions il aurait préféré être dans un vrai lit, mais il fallait croire qu'Himiko tenait réellement à y être. Il repensait au braquage. Il avait détesté chacun de ses actes là-bas. Ou plutôt sa passivité, d'avoir laissé Le Bourrin tirer sur tant de gens sans réagir, et de les avoir laissé piller une banque. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été lui-même là bas, ou alors il essayait juste de se dédouaner intérieurement de ce qui était arrivé. Mais il doutait : _ces informations valaient-elles vraiment la peine de participer à ces horreurs ?_ Et n'était-il pas devenu un criminel ? Car il se le refusait : s'il avait jamais eu un doute à ce sujet, il était désormais clair que cette vie était monstrueuse, car elle se basait sur un défoulement sur tout ce qui passait, et de se livrer à ses plus bas instincts : le vol, le mensonge, le meurtre d'innocents incapables de répliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais restait Stain. Les criminels ne le voyaient pas réellement comme un criminel, mais plutôt comme un idéaliste, tandis qu'il était connu comme le tueur de héros par le reste de la société. Il se ferait son propre avis le lendemain, dans tout les cas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_ Tu veux vraiment m'accompagner ?

_ Oui ! D'abord je connais la zone, pas toi, ce qui est avantageux : tu ne te perdras pas avec moi, et puis je suis d'accord avec Stain sur plusieurs points, et j'ai vraiment envie de le rencontrer.

_ Allons-y alors.

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel vers 10h du matin, et traversèrent la ville pour se rendre à la zone en question. Malgré un isolement récent de la société (qui remontait grossièrement à quelques jours), on pouvait sentir la différence avec l'ambiance avant la fugue d'Izuku. Les patrouilles des héros étaient plus fréquentes, et des policiers étaient présents à tous les coins des rues. Quelque chose se tramait, Izuku en était persuadé, mais ne sachant pas quoi, il pressa le pas, pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui après tout ça. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fugué. Sa mère ne méritait pas l'inquiétude qu'elle devait ressentir, et Bakugo devait se poser pas mal de questions aussi. Pour son père, il s'en fichait totalement il faisait donc comme avant d'apprendre la vérité : il l'avait oublié. Il ne voulait pas d'un père.

Ils arrivèrent donc finalement à l'entrée de la zone, qui était en fait le début du quartier de Kabukicho, ancien quartier mal famé occupé par les yakuzas avant l'apparition des alters : pas de surprise donc à ce que ce quartier soit encore un lieu de non droits. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans les rues étroites du quartier. Si Himiko semblait reconnaître quelques personnes, et leur faire des signes de loin, Izuku lui s'intéressait surtout à l'architecture de la zone : contrairement au reste de la ville, on aurait dit que les criminels avaient modifié les rues et bâtiments exprès afin d'en faire une sorte de place forte gigantesque. Ici et là trônaient des armes, avec des impacts de balles sur le mur d'en face, et si l'on rajoutait à ça la présence d'explosifs un peu partout, des allées étroites manquant de place pour se battre efficacement, Izuku comprenait sans peine pourquoi les héros n'intervenaient jamais : ils ne seraient jamais assez pour prendre la zone de manière efficace et pour la pacifier. Et ça il s'en rendit compte en voyant les mères des enfants présents dans le coin leur dire de ne jamais écouter les héros, qu'ils ne leur voulaient que du mal, et que jamais, au grand jamais il ne fallait les laisser venir ici. Une ambiance pesante, comme si un combat pouvait démarrer n'importe quand, pour n'importe quelle raison, et Izuku était sûr que sans son insigne qui arrêta quelques personnes, il se serait fait détrousser et jeter du quartier de manière expéditive.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'adresse indiquée par Fujimi : c'était un immeuble, avec plusieurs personnes semblant monter la garde à l'entrée.

_ Je te conseille de pas faire un pas de plus si tu tiens à la vie petit, lui dit une femme alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée, personne n'entre, insigne ou pas insigne, dit-elle en voyant le badge à la poitrine d'Izuku.

_ Je viens de la part de Fujimi, il faut que je m'entretienne avec Stain sur un sujet important.

_ Anna, on fait quoi ? demanda un des gardes à la jeune femme.

_ Appelle Stain et demande lui.

L'homme revint quelques minutes après.

_ Ils peuvent rentrer, salle des réunions.

_ Ok. Suivez moi vous deux, et pas de coups fourrés : au moindre truc suspect, je vous bute.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le grand bâtiment, et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant une porte fermée.

_ Ok gamin, il t'attend à l'intérieur. Toi, tu restes là, fit-elle à Himiko, c'est lui qui doit parler à Stain, pas toi.

Alors qu'Himiko plaidait sa cause auprès de la jeune femme, Izuku entra dans la pièce peu éclairée, et referma la porte derrière lui.

_ Alors comme ça tu souhaitais me rencontrer ?

Au fond de la pièce mal éclairée, était assis sur une chaise un homme bien connu des héros : une tenue simple, composée d'une chemise grise sans manche, d'un pantalon, avec un bandeau gris en lambeaux autour de son front, et un autre rouge autour de son cou. De par sa carrure, sa posture, on aurait pu avoir l'impression d'avoir en face de soi un ninja des temps anciens. Ses yeux fixaient Izuku, un petit sourire sur le visage.

_ Tu as perdu ta voix ? Alors c'est moi qui vais parler : Fujimi ne m'as pas contacté depuis des années suite à une divergence d'opinion, je le vois donc mal t'envoyer en son nom pour renouer le contact après tant de temps. Le connaissant, il doit te devoir quelque chose pour te laisser user de son nom ainsi. Pourquoi veux-tu me voir ?

_ Eh bien,…

Izuku restait sans voix devant cet homme il émanait de lui une telle force, une telle assurance !

_ J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions sur votre position aux niveaux des héros…

_ Ma position est plus que claire, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, et elle est réaliste, en comparaison du reste de la société : il n'existe plus de véritables héros, seul un seul a subsisté, All Might. Les autres ont sombré dans les vices de la célébrité et de l'argent ils ne méritent même plus le titre de héros tout simplement.

Izuku ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant aux paroles que l'homme venait de prononcer : elles s'accordaient parfaitement avec le comportement des héros qu'il avait combattus récemment

_ En parlant de héros qui n'en sont pas,…

Et il lui raconta l'évènement qui était survenu quelques jours auparavant, du comportement des deux héros envers les civils, et de comment il avait dû les arrêter. Sa voix buta lorsqu'il déclara que les héros en question étaient morts.

_ Tu as fait le bon choix : ces deux héros sont deux fruits pourris que tu as arrachés à l'arbre qu'est notre société. Tu as ainsi agit tel un héros mais je te déconseille de te lancer sur cette voix : tu finirais par faire face à une trop grande désillusion ou bien par devenir comme eux : tu deviendrais alors un ennemi de la société, et je te promets que le jour où cela arrivera, tu seras ma cible.

_ Mais les héros sont utiles à la société ! Ils protègent la population des criminels et des organisations telles que celles vivant dans cette zone ! All Might ne pourra jamais tous les contrer !

_ All Might est ce qu'il est : un héros, et un symbole. De par cela, il se doit d'agir pour protéger le plus grand nombre. Ou alors il n'existera aucun véritable héros pour donner l'exemple.

_ Pourquoi détestez vous les héros et les tuez-vous, en voulant protégez la société, mais n'attaquez vous pas les criminels ? Ce sont eux le problème !

_ Doucement. N'oublie pas qui je suis, et rappelle toi bien à qui tu parles : je suis Stain, le tueur de héros et puisque tu sembles déjà touché par le pourrissement de l'arbre, je pourrais bien décider de t'arracher aussi. Les Héros sont l'unique problème. Maintenant va-t-en : je n'ai pour credo que de tuer les faux-héros, mais je pourrais bien remettre mon principe en question devant ton ardeur pour cette mascarade.

Izuku se leva maladroitement, puis sorti doucement de la salle, figé par les derniers mots de son interlocuteur : qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir ici ?! Il s'était rendu chez les fous et criminels, et était menacé de mort par l'un des plus forts : autant partir tant qu'on lui offrait une porte de sortie. Il ouvrit la porte.

_ Au fait, quel est ton nom jeune homme ?

Il se figea devant la porte entrouverte, retourna son visage de trois quarts, et déclara d'une voix ferme :

_ Izuku Midoriya !

Il ressortit en claquant à moitié la porte, puis embarqua Himiko avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. Ils sortirent rapidement de la zone. Une fois à l'extérieur, Izuku en profita pour souffler un coup. Il souhaita une bonne soirée à son amie : il devait rentrer chez lui rapidement : il était parti depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il essuya ses mains moites à l'aide d'une serviette qu'on lui avait proposé. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir : il avait demandé une réunion de presse immédiatement après avoir appris la mort de deux héros. Il devait rapidement profiter de l'opinion populaire afin d'accroître son influence.

_ Monsieur le maire ! C'est à vous !

Il se dirigea vers l'estrade, où les flashs des appareils photo suffisaient quasiment à éclairer la salle : tous les différents journaux de la ville, ainsi que les chaînes de télévision étaient représentés par au moins un reporter. _Tant mieux : cela me fera d'autant plus de visibilité._ Les voyant s'impatienter, il décida de battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud :

_ Mes chers concitoyens, si je m'adresse à vous aujourd'hui, c'est dans une immense tristesse. Deux héros se sont fait lâchement assassinés au cœur de notre belle ville à peine deux jours auparavant ! Et les fautifs courent toujours ! Nous ne pouvons tolérer que des criminels puissent jouir d'autant de droits dans notre lieu de vie commun qu'est cette ville, c'est pourquoi je n'aurais qu'une chose à déclarer : la guerre aux criminels, et à la criminalité. A partir de demain, tout héros professionnel sera réparti sous les ordres d'un hiérarchique de la police, et des attaques seront menées contre les coupables de l'insécurité de notre ville ! Criminels, je vous promets, non pas la prison ou même une vie difficile : je vous promets la guerre et l'enfer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salut à tous et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le retard, l'inspiration n'est pas venue tout de suite (même si je passe mon temps plutôt à écrire depuis deux jours).

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, c'est le meilleur moyen que vous ayez pour nous aider à nous améliorer (et aussi pour nous donner encore plus de motivation à écrire !).

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !

Fitziz.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le retour :

Izuku était en train de se diriger vers un quartier qui bien que pas riche était beaucoup plus calme et sûr par rapport à ceux où il avait traîné ces derniers jours. En effet, le jeune adolescent était en train de rentrer chez lui après sa disparition qui avait duré plusieurs jours. Il réfléchissait à ce que cette fugue lui avait apporté et sa conclusion était que, bien qu'il ait honte de ses actes durant celle-ci, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Pour cause, grâce à cette dernière, il avait trouvé les réponses à ses questions et il savait désormais ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne veut clairement pas devenir un vilain, mais il ne veut pas non plus devenir un héros dans le système actuel. Pour ce qui est de l'idéologie de Stain, il était d'accord avec la plupart de ses idées mais pas avec ses méthodes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait donc décidé qu'au lieu de choisir un camp, il allait créer le sien. Un camp qui aurait pour but final de détruire le système des héros actuel pour mieux le reconstruire en se basant sur l'idéologie de Stain, tout en combattant les vilains et en sauvant les gens. Il avait d'ailleurs prévu d'utiliser l'argent qu'il avait gagné durant le braquage pour ce projet. L'héritier du one for all était pour l'instant satisfait de cette réponse, il peaufinerait les détails plus tard, désormais il pouvait rentrer et au vu des derniers évènements, il avait hâte. En effet, bien que cela ne fasse que deux heures la déclaration du maire avait déclenché un véritable Taulé et tout le monde était sur le pied vif « en même temps, il vient littéralement de déclarer la guerre aux quartiers que j'ai visité ces derniers jours » pensait le jeune Midoriya. Le garçon savait aussi que cette déclaration conduirait dans un futur proche des pertes humaines et c'est pourquoi il était énervé contre le maire de Toyko : « C'est lui et ses prédécesseurs qui ont laissé ces quartiers à l'abandon pendant des années ce qui a créé la situation actuelle là-bas. Et maintenant que l'opinion publique est chauffée à blanc avec le meurtre de ces deux connards, il se décide à intervenir. Si les maires de cette ville avaient décidé d'intervenir avant ma naissance avec une surveillance active de ces quartiers alors la situation aurait été réglée sans presque aucune casse. Mais aujourd'hui et avec cette méthode de bourrin cela va être une véritable boucherie dans les deux camps » telle était l'opinion du vert sur la déclaration du maire. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le fait qu'il venait d'arriver devant chez lui. En voyant la porte, il fut pris d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité au point qu'il se mit à trembler. Le jeune homme prit donc plusieurs secondes pour contrôler ses tremblements et sa respiration et toqua. Après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de sa mère tiré et fatigué :

-Bonjour maman, je suis rentré dit d'un air neutre le vert se préparant pour ce qui allait suivre.

En face, la mère de ce dernier était choquée et avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir avec tous ces sentiments contradictoire qui la frappait. Puis, elle finit par reprendre pieds et CLAP ! Le son de claque magistrale que venait de se prendre le jeune homme résonna dans tout l'immeuble.

-NON MAIS CELA NE VA PAS HEIN DE T'ENFUIR COMME ÇA ! SURTOUT PAR LES TEMPS QUI COURENT, MEME SI TU ES FORT, TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER ! ET PUIS AS-TU SEULEMENT PENSE A CE QUE TU AS FAIT RESSENTIR A TOUS, EN AS-TU UNE IDEE ? POUR TE DONNER UN EXEMPLE CELA FAIT MAINTENANT PLUS DE DEUX JOURS QUE KATSUKI EST PARTI A TA RECHERCHE ! hurla de toute sa rage la femme.

En réponse de quoi, Izuku encore sonné par la claque et la culpabilité ne put répondre qu'un minable :

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir infligé cela, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin.

Cette simple phrase finit de faire craquer la femme qui éclata en sanglot en allant enlacer son fils et murmura entre deux sanglots :

-Promet moi de ne plus jamais refaire ça, je t'en prie.

Izuku répondit alors d'un même murmure :

-Oui, je te le promets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bagouko était dans sa chambre et il se préparait pour une nouvelle partie de recherche quand il reçut un message. Il fut au début peu intéressé par ce dernier mais quand il vit qui lui avait envoyé cela changea du tout au tout. En effet, c'était un message d'Izuku : « Bonjour Katchan, je suis sincèrement désolé pour avoir disparu comme ça, si tu veux en parler je suis rentré chez moi ».

-Oh ouais ça pour parler, on doit parler annonça le blond d'un air sombre avant de sortir de chez lui pour se rendre chez les Midoriya. Une fois devant chez eux, il sonna et tomba sur Izuku :

-Tu es donc vraiment rentré, suis moi on doit parler dit dans une colère contenue Katsuki.

-D'accord Katchan répondit son meilleur ami en lui emboîtant le pas, le suivant jusqu'à l'arrière de l'immeuble où il n'y avait personne.

Un silence malséant régnait et Izuku finit par y mettre fin :

-Bon écoute Katchan, je comprends que tu te sens en colère à cause de ma fuite, mais je peux t'expli…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se prenait un coup de poing accompagné d'une légère explosion en pleine tête qui le projetait trois mètres en arrière et lui fit cracher un peu de sang. Il était sonné mais fit un effort pour se relever et vit au même moment le coup de pied qui lui fonçait vers le ventre. Il réussit à le parer tout en criant :

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Katchan, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Sur ces mots, le blond recula d'un pas et mit sa paume vers l'avant et déclencha une énorme explosion que le vert encaissa en se protégeant du mieux qu'il pu n'ayant pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Pour le coup, il fut projeté 15 mètres plus loin contre le mur avec des blessures légères et des brûlures. Puis d'un ton froid et sans appel :

-T'expliquer, oh que oui, tu vas t'expliquer. Tout en parlant, il s'approcha du vert et le saisit par le col pour le soulever au-dessus du sol. Au même moment, Izuku reprit ses esprits et répondit à son ami dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de colère :

-Bon sang Katchan, je comprends que tu sois en colère pour avoir disparu comme ça mais pas au point que tu essaie de me tuer.

-Mais je m'en branle de ça, c'est limite pas grave, si il y avait que ça, je t'aurais passé à tabac mais sans les explosions et je n'aurais pas demandé des explications comme ça.

Là, le jeune Midoriya était complètement perdu et s'exclama alors :

-Mais alors pourquoi es-tu autant en colère.

-Pourquoi ?! Dis-moi, Izuku Midoriya depuis quand tabasses-tu et tues-tu des héros HEIN ?! Même si c'était pour sauver des gosses, je peux comprendre dans ces conditions que tu les tabasses mais que tu les tues, ça non. Notre promesse n'était donc que du vent pour toi, C'est ça, REPOND !

Maintenant l'héritier du one for all comprenais beaucoup mieux la situation et la colère du blond, il était au courant que c'était lui qui avait affronté ces deux minables. Mais il pensait qu'il l'avait fait seul et que par conséquent c'était lui qui les avait tués.

-Ecoute Katchan, j'avoue quand j'ai vu ces deux héros agresser ces enfants, je n'ai pas réfléchis et je les ai attaqués mais je n'étais pas seul.

A ces mots, le blond relâcha un peu de pression et dit sur le même ton froid :

-Et alors ? Continue.

-Et alors, même si on les a affronté tous les deux et que j'avoue les avoir tabassés, c'est elle qui les as tués pas moi.

Là Katsuki relâcha toute la pression faisant tomber Izuku sur le cul mais il était toujours en colère mais beaucoup moins qu'au début. Et après un silence, il reprit :

-Et pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas empêché de faire cela ?

-J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide se défendit le vert.

-Te fout pas de moi, je sais mieux que quiconque quelle est ta force.

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas une débutante non plus.

Le blond toisa du regard son ami et lui lança un regard noir et devant l'air de regret de son interlocuteur finit par soupirais et dire :

-Bon d'accord, je te crois. Mais revenons à un autre sujet enchaîna le blond en se remettant en colère alors qu'il s'était à peu près calmé. Ce à quoi, Izuku pâlit : « quoi encore ? » pensa-t-il.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fugué comme ça pendant des jours ?

-J'avais besoin de réponse sur mes convictions, sur ce que je devais faire dans l'avenir et sur plein d'autres choses.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu as juste rencontré ton père s'énerva l'adolescent aux explosions.

-Je vois, maman a omis de te dire le plus important.

Katsuki surpris répondit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Izuku hésitait devait-il vraiment le dire à Katchan, oui il méritait de savoir au moins cela :

-Je te parle dans son identité, il s'agit d'All Might.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une douche froide, très froide au blond à tel point qu'il tomba sur le cul lui aussi. Au même titre qu'Izuku beaucoup de chose venaient de s'écrouler dans son esprit certes moins qu'avec le vert mais beaucoup quand même.

-Confus n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que tu te poses une tonne de questions en ce moment non ?

-Ouais t'as raison, et maintenant je te comprends. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu étais parti chercher des réponses, est-ce que tu les as trouvées ?

-En général oui, sinon je ne serais pas encore rentré.

-Raconte-moi tout ce que tu as vécu ces derniers jours et donc les réponses que tu as trouvées s'il-te-plaît.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te le raconter pour le moment, désolé.

Le vert ne vit pas que son ami se levait d'un seul coup et le comprit que trop tard quand le crochet du droit du Bagouko entra en contact avec sa mâchoire.

-Ecoute moi bien enfoiré, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère et je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi. Alors dis-moi car tant que tu n'auras pas totalement sombré dans le mal, je te soutiendrais toujours et j'en attends autant de toi pour moi.

Izuku fut ému par le discours surtout quand on sait comment le blond a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments en temps normal. Il se souvient alors de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble et prit sa décision, oui il allait tout lui dire.

-Moi aussi, je te considère comme un frère Katchan, c'est pourquoi je vais tout de dire, mais s'il-te-plaît ne me juge pas trop.

-Mais oui, je t'écoute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux adolescents s'étaient assis un peu plus loin sur un banc où le jeune Midoriya avait conté tout ce qu'il s'était passé et avait expliqué le début de son projet. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire est que le « frère » de ce dernier était abasourdi par ce qu'avait vécu le vert et par son projet démentiel. Mais après avoir entendu tout ça, il était à fond avec lui et il allait lui faire savoir :

-Très bien alors sache que tu viens de gagner un futur héros dans ton camp.

-Vraiment ? Merci Katchan s'exclama joyeusement Izuku.

-Bon sang, tu n'écoutais pas tout à l'heure, je te l'ai dit que tant que tu ne sombres pas totalement dans la voie du mal, je te soutiendrais. Mais sinon, t'as une idée pour y parvenir ?

-Je pense qu'il faut essayer de récolter encore un peu plus d'argent, mais surtout des gens. Pour cela, on essayera de recruter dans les deux camps ceux qui correspondent à ce que l'on recherche et qui voudront potentiellement bien. Ça ce sera dans un premier temps, mais la plupart des héros actuels sont trop implantés dans le système actuel, on ne les changera pas. Il faut donc dans un deuxième temps, convaincre et recruter dans les futurs héros et cela on le fera quand on sera à Yuei. Et après j'en sais encore rien.

-Bah je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal pour quelqu'un qui vient d'organiser ça en même pas un jour.

-C'est vrai que dis comme ça.

-Sinon t'es prêt à retourner en cours demain après cette aventure demanda de façon moqueuse le blond.

-Oh putain oui c'est vrai répondit déprimé Izuku.

-Donc on continue nos entraînements en semaine et le week-end on le consacre au projet, ça te va ? enchaîna le vert.

-Ok, mais l'idéal serait de trouver rapidement quelqu'un qui puisse faire du recrutement à temps plein. Sur ce, salut à demain.

-Oui, tu as raison, à demain Katchan.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Midoriya rentra chez lui après cette longue discussion avec son frère. Frère qui lui avait d'ailleurs donné une idée avec cette dernière phrase. Il sortit un papier de sa poche arrière avec un numéro de téléphone marqué dessus.

 _Flash-back_

Izuku était sorti de sa rencontre avec Stain et il était sur le point de se séparer avec Himiro.

-Euh, Izuku prend ça, si un jour tu as besoin de me recontacter dit Himiro en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

Le vert prit le dit morceau, le déplia et se mit à rougir légèrement quand il se rendit compte que c'était le numéro de téléphone de la jeune fille.

-N'hésite pas, aller à plus finit la blonde avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner laissant un Izuku désarçonné.

 _Fin du Flash-back_

L'héritier du one for all sortait alors son téléphone avant de composer le numéro et appela :

-Allo fit une voix féminine que le vert commençait à bien connaître.

-Allo, Himiro c'est Izuku, je dois te proposer quelque chose, tu es libre ce week-end pour que l'on puisse se voir ?

-Et bien tu ne perds pas de temps toi, on s'est à peine quitté que tu veux déjà me revoir le taquina Himiro avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : Mais sinon oui, rejoint moi samedi à 18h au bar de la dernière fois.

-Ok, ça marche à Samedi répondit le vert quelque peu gêné par la blague de la blonde avant de raccrocher et de se rendre dans le salon où sa mère l'attendait pour manger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Samedi 17h58 tout près du bar_

Izuku allait bientôt arriver au bar où il avait revu Himiro la dernière fois et il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son retour. Mercredi, Jeudi et Vendredi, il avait repris son quotidien avec les cours puis les entraînements avec Katchan. Samedi matin pareil un entraînement et l'après-midi, il avait réfléchit à leur tactique de recrutement et celle pour amasser de l'argent de façon LEGALE ce qui est plus dur que l'on ne le croit. Sinon, la police et les héros venaient de finir de s'organiser et par conséquent la guerre allait bientôt commencer. D'ailleurs dans le quartier où il se trouvait on pouvait clairement le ressentir. En effet, l'ambiance était super lourde et électrique, par sécurité il avait mis le symbole de Fujimi. Il finit par arriver au bar et poussa la porte et la vit. Elle était assise à une des tables du fond, il la rejoignit donc et s'assit en face d'elle :

-Coucou mon cher Izuku, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois dit-elle d'un air joyeux.

-Salut, je vais bien et toi ?

-Idem alors tu avais quelque chose à me proposer, j'imagine que tu sais que rien n'est gratuit.

-Oui, je m'en souviens ne t'inquiète pas et oui j'ai un truc à te proposer alors voilà…dit le vert en expliquant son projet de nouveau camp. A la fin des explications, Himiro répondit :

-Ouais, c'est une très bonne idée, un troisième camp, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ?

-Bah voilà, j'aimerais que tu nous rejoignes et devienne notre recruteur officiel envers les gens qui suivent les idées de Stain et dans ces quartiers. Tu connais mieux et plus de personnes que nous ici et tu arriveras à les approcher plus facilement que nous.

-Je vois, c'est logique et je gagne quoi dans tout ça ?

-J'en sais rien, t'as une idée ?

-Disons que cela serait pas mal si de temps en temps ton ami et toi puissiez me rendre des services gratuitement quand j'en ai besoinet que tu me donnes un peu de ton sang.

Alors pour les services Izuku s'y attendait mais pour son sang il était très surpris et trouvait cela glauque, il demanda alors :

\- Quel genre de service par exemple? Et pourquoi mon sang ?

-Par service, j'entends de l'aide si j'ai des problèmes ou alors me crécher une nuit ou me prêter un peu d'argent. Et pour le sang, disons que c'est une garantie.

« Bon sang, on veut amasser de l'argent pas en perdre mais bon recruter des gens est la priorité. Pour les nuits où on devra l'héberger cela risque d'être bizarre mais pas grave. Pour l'aide pour ses problèmes c'était déjà prévu. Enfin pour son sang si elle le prenait en garantie cela devait être en rapport avec son alter, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire à l'envers donc ok ».

-C'est bon, j'accepte tes conditions.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte aussi avec joie de vous rejoindre répondit Himiro toute joyeuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci à lyralupa pour sa review. Sur ce à la prochaine xamboy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 _« La guerre n'est pas une aventure. La guerre est une maladie »_

Il ouvrit la porte, et laissa son sac à côté de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il prit un jus, piqua quelques biscuits dans les placards, et s'assit sur le canapé en face de la télévision, carnet et stylo dans les mains, la nourriture à portée. Il alluma l'écran :

_ …spécial aujourd'hui, les premiers combats viennent de commencer dans le centre-ville. Un groupe de vilains aurait attaqué un commissariat en réponse aux préparatifs de la police. Ils sont actuellement barricadés dans le bâtiment, avec des otages. On ne dénombre pour l'instant qu'un seul mort, un héros, dont le visage va s'afficher désormais à l'écran.

Izuku chercha le nom dudit héros dans sa liste, avant de le raturer. Depuis qu'il passait de temps en temps à la maison, son père y oubliait souvent des documents importants, comme une liste des différents héros participant aux opérations.

_ Attendez on me prévient à l'instant que des héros viennent de pénétrer dans le quartier d'Obuko, toute de suite les images !

Alors qu'un journaliste apparaissait à l'écran, on pouvait voir derrière lui plusieurs policiers en formation, accompagnés de héros. Izuku réfléchit rapidement : c'était le quartier de Fujimi qui était attaqué actuellement. Il n'appréciait pas forcément le personnage, mais ne lui souhaitait pas non plus de se faire arrêter : il ne le méritait peut être pas forcément, car malgré ses actions passées, il le savait assez réglo sur certains points.

Son téléphone bipa. Visiblement, Himiko voulait le rencontrer rapidement. Il prévint sa mère, qui était toujours soucieuse qu'il re-fugue, qu'il sortait dehors avec Bakugo c'était la dernière condition imposée par sa mère, et en partie soutenue par Katchan, afin d'éviter qu'il ne re-disparaisse. Et puis, il ne n'avait plus à tenir Katchan à l'écart de tout ça maintenant. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent en bas de leur immeuble.

_ T'as du nouveau ? Parce que je suis chaud !

_ Himiko veut nous voir. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut. Ça te permettra de la rencontrer en tout cas…

Ils prirent le bus, et arrivèrent rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par la jeune fille. Cette dernière les attendait d'ailleurs, capuche sur la tête, et plutôt discrète contrairement à son habitude.

_ Ah, te voilà enfin Izuku! Attends, mais…Je t'avais bien dit de venir seul, non ?

_ C'est un ami, il est avec nous ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ Non, je n'ai pas de garantie pour lui. Ou il s'en va, ou je le poignarde.

_ Attends Izuku, c'est ÇA notre alliée ?! Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?

_ Ecoute Katchan…

_ Non, TOI tu m'écoutes ! Pour ton histoire de s'opposer à la fois aux criminels et aux héros corrompus, pourquoi pas, si on le fait bien. Mais je ne m'allierais pas à quelqu'un qui propose de poignarder le premier venu !

_ Katchan, je t'expliquerai plus tard, s'il te plaît. Himiko, la pressa Izuku alors qu'il retenait encore Bakugo, pourquoi tu voulais me voir à la base ?

_ J'ai besoin d'être hébergée. Le quartier de Fujimi est déjà devenu une zone de guerre, et il y a pas mal de fourgons de polices près du mien. Les poignarder me déplairait pas, mais il y a quelques héros avec eux…D'après notre arrangement, tu devrais pouvoir m'héberger en cas de problème, non ?

_ En sachant qu'on n'a clairement pas de quoi te payer un loyer…

_ Je dors chez toi alors. Pas chez lui, dit-elle en pointant Bakugo du doigt, parce que je n'ai pas de garantie, et que ce n'est pas toi.

_ Ecoute, je ne pense pas que…

_ Ok ! J'accepte de dormir chez toi, vu comme tu me le demandes.

Après encore quelques minutes de 'négociations', qui se soldèrent sur une Himiko qui dormirait une nuit chez Izuku (qui ne savait pas et n'avait aucune idée de la justification à apporter à sa mère), les deux jeunes hommes allaient repartir lorsqu'Himiko les interpella une dernière fois :

_ Au fait, quelqu'un est en train d'unir la zone, un certain Neurolad je crois, dit-elle comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

_ Oh…merci pour l'info.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent : tout partait en vrille depuis le discours du maire, et l'union des criminels sous un seul homme n'était pas une nouvelle réjouissante. Les prochains jours, voire mois allaient être particulièrement difficiles….

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **3 mois plus tard :**

Il se jeta à terre, alors que ses adversaires ripostaient avec un feu nourri. Bon sang ! Il n'était pas devenu policier pour mourir sur un champ de bataille comme un soldat ! Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Qui l'était d'ailleurs ?

Il rampa jusqu'aux sacs de sable, posés ici en tant que protection, et qui remplissaient magnifiquement leur rôle contre les balles. Quant à savoir qui les avait installés ici, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée : de ce qu'il savait, la position était occupée par les forces de l'ordre la veille, avant d'être reprise par les criminels le matin même. Et actuellement elle était âprement disputée. Il jeta un regard au sol. Des yeux inexpressifs le fixaient, appartenant à un visage baignant dans une mare rougeâtre. Il la reconnut : c'était Sarah, la petite nouvelle du commissariat qui avait commencé quelques mois auparavant. Elle était censée se marier cet été de ce qu'il en savait.

Il retint un reniflement et quelques sanglots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. De ce qu'il voyait, il devait être le seul survivant de son unité qui avait été envoyée reprendre la zone. Des renforts devaient venir. Il le fallait. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, au milieu d'autres cadavres et corps sans vie. Il voulait avoir une vie heureuse, voir ses enfants grandir, vieillir avec celle qu'il aimait, bref : il voulait vivre.

Quelque chose le fit finalement sortir de cet état : il pouvait sentir une immense chaleur se rapprocher. Il entendit quelques coups de feu, des cris, et puis plus rien.

_ Hey ! Tu tiens le coup ?

Visiblement, c'était un confrère qui s'adressait à lui, au vu de son uniforme. Il hocha vaguement la tête, et croisa le regard de l'auteur de toute cette chaleur. _Endeavour…_ Il reprit espoir au fond de lui : peut-être pourrait-il s'en sortir finalement.

Quelques policiers, partis en éclaireurs, revinrent bien vite : aucun criminel en approche pour le moment, il fallait se dépêcher. Les barricades défaites ou tombées furent vite remises sur pieds, et les policiers s'abritèrent derrière celles-ci, attendant le moment opportun pour frapper quand des criminels afflueraient.

Cependant, au bout de six minutes d'attente, aucun vilain n'était encore en vue. C'était anormal. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_ Alors c'est là que vous étiez…

Son sang se glaça. Cette voix, tous la connaissaient depuis la réponse des criminels au discours du maire. C'était celle de l'homme qui avait unit la zone et avait rassemblé les criminels. Donc le plus grand danger que pouvaient représenter les criminels. Tous les policiers braquèrent leur arme sur lui.

_ Allons, allons,…ne nous énervons mes amis, sourit-il. Oh, mais je vois que même le numéro deux est parmi nous !

_ Une fois que je t'aurais arrêté et que tu seras sous les barreaux, je pense que la première place me reviendra.

Endeavour adopta alors une posture de combat, mais contrairement à son habitude, ne fonça pas dans le tas. Il ne connaissait ni l'alter, ni le style de combat de son adversaire. A vrai dire, personne ne savait rien de lui. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. Et d'un geste discret, il fit signe aux policiers d'ouvrir le feu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était en train de viser Neurolad à l'aide de son arme de service, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Peu à peu, à force de viser et de regarder le criminel dans les yeux, ses pensées se firent de moins en moins cohérentes, ses bras et paupières s'alourdissaient. Et alors qu'il baissait son arme, ses yeux se refermèrent, avant de se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, l'arme braquée sur son ennemi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand aucun tir ne vint, Endeavour se retourna, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était braqué par tous les policiers, aucune expression sur le visage. Ils ouvrirent le feu avant qu'il ne puisse agir.

_ Allons, allons, ne le cassez pas tout de suite quand même. J'ai envie de m'amuser moi aussi…

Il sauta du toit où il était posté, pour atterrir derrière les policiers, qui visaient un Endeavour gravement blessé à de nombreux endroits.

_ Allons, allons,…toujours en vie ? Tant mieux, je n'en attendais pas moins du numéro deux. Voyons, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de toi ? Oh, je sais. Je vais te posséder toi aussi. Puis je te relâcherai une fois que tu auras assassiné toute ta famille. Je ne suis pas un monstre quand même….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Mais visiblement, ce Neurolad devait avoir un alter de contrôle psychique, ou du moins quelque chose dans le genre. C'était la première fois qu'il affrontait un adversaire de ce type sans la moindre préparation. Et au vu de son état, il valait mieux fuir, même s'il détestait penser cela.

_ Allons, allons,…tu te fais du mal, tu sais ? Arrête un peu de bouger, sinon comment je vais t'utiliser si tu es tout cassé ? Bon, voyons voir…eh bien je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'amuser avec toi, dit-il avec une moue triste sur le visage, après l'avoir fixé droit dans les yeux deux petites secondes. C'est dommage, on aurait pu tellement s'amuser ! Enfin bon, tant pis pour toi.

Il repassa derrière la rangée de policiers qui braquaient toujours le héros.

_ Allons, allons,…tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est moi qui vais t'achever quand même? Sache que j'ai horreur de me salir les mains. Allez-y mes petits, s'adressa-t-il aux policiers, vous pouvez vous défoulez.

Le reste ne fut que vacarme, coups de feu et cri d'un héros en train de mourir pendant une trentaine de secondes. Puis ne restèrent que les cris. Et cette voix :

_ Allons, allons,…toujours en vie ? Dis donc, je suis impressionné. J'avais parié que tu mourrais maintenant. Et s'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est perdre un pari. Quoique…tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir encore pour très longtemps…dis-moi ça fait mal si j'appuie là ?

Il enfonça alors son doigt dans la plaie béante au niveau du torse du héros, semblant s'amuser à faire patauger ses doigts dans le liquide rougeâtre et poisseux. Après un petit temps de divertissement, il retira son doigt et se releva.

_ Allons, allons,… ne résiste pas. Tu n'en a plus pour longtemps tu sais… à votre tour mes petits !

Chaque policier releva son arme de service au niveau de sa tempe et pressa la gâchette, Neurolad repartait de son côté, heureux d'avoir accompli une bonne action dans la journée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait froid. Quelle ironie pour un alter comme le sien ! C'était fini. Seul un dernier sentiment l'habitait encore, et lui emplissait l'esprit : la culpabilité. Elle l'écrasait plus que tout à ce moment-là.

_ Pardonne-moi Shouto…

Ses yeux se refermèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les attaques de la part des héros cessèrent une semaine entière après la découverte du corps d'Endeavour, et le camp de la justice se fracturait en deux blocs. D'abord les héros, qui refusaient d'être accompagné par des policiers, ne voulant pas être tué par leurs alliés en cas de mauvaise rencontre. Et les policiers refusaient de continuer à être utilisés comme de la chair à canon. Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois que la guerre faisait rage. Héros comme policiers, tous étaient à bout de force.

_ Il faut relancer, déclara le maire à ce qu'il appelait son 'conseil de guerre'. Les policiers et héros écouteront la voix du peuple et recommenceront à se battre. Nous allons gagner. Nous devons gagner.

_ Seule une poignée de héros accepte encore de se battre, répondit All Might, il faut surtout que l'on mette un terme à cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré.

_ Vous avez raison. Organisez donc une dernière grande attaque. Une fois la victoire vôtre et leur ligne percée, nous pourront rapidement avancer et leur lancer un ultimatum.

_ Vous n'avez pas….

_ Vous avez carte blanche ! Clôtura-t-il le débat, avant de refermer la porte de son bureau afin d'être tranquille.

Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Oh, ils avaient gagné les premiers jours, mais les vilains s'étaient rapidement organisés, et cette lutte contre le crime s'était muée en guerre de positions, positions que l'on prenait un jour, puis que l'on perdait le lendemain. Et d'après les dernières informations, son camp reculait. All Might devait réussir sa mission, où ils pourraient bien perdre cette guerre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izuku se rendit sur les lieux du rendez-vous, cette fois seul afin d'éviter un nouvel incident d'ordre 'diplomatique' comme s'aimait à le rappeler Himiko. Il tourna au croisement d'une rue, toujours soulagée qu'elle n'ait dormi qu'une nuit chez lui. Faire croire à sa mère qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une camarade de classe n'avait pas été la chose la plus simple au monde, mais il avait finalement réussi, tout en empêchant et rattrapant la plupart des choses tordues qu'aurait pu dire son amie devant sa mère, et qui lui auraient fait se poser quelques questions. Le lendemain matin elle lui avait néanmoins déclaré que finalement 'elle préférait dormir chez elle, et que après tout quelques policiers ce n'était pas non plus tant que ça'.

Il entra dans le bar où ils étaient censés se rencontrer, bar plutôt bien tenu en comparaison avec celui près de l'hôtel de Fujimi. Il rejoignit Himiko qui l'attendait à une table, assise à côté d'une personne dont il ne pouvait voir le visage, caché sous une capuche.

_ Salut Himiko, tu voulais me voir ?

_ Oui ! Fallait que je te présente Spinner ! Mais avant une tequila s'il vous plaît ! S'adressa-t-elle au serveur.

_ Tu sais que l'argent qu'on essaie d'économiser ne doit pas servir à payer tes verres ?

_ Vois ça comme une prime pour t'avoir trouvé un potentiel associé.

_ Bref, Tu t'appelles Spinner c'est ça ? demanda le jeune homme. Tu peux enlever ta capuche tu sais.

Le concerné releva alors sa capuche, sous laquelle se révélèrent des trais reptiliens, qui surprenaient au premier abord, dus aux écailles vertes qui recouvraient sa peau. Ses cheveux coiffés en bataille semblaient échapper à l'emprise de la gravité et partaient de manière aléatoire vers le haut. Ses bras étaient recouverts debandages et ses vêtements faisaient étrangement penser à ceux de Stain, le tueur de héros. Izuku l'observa longuement avant de reprendre :

_ Bon, Himiko a l'air de penser que tu pourrais nous rejoindre. En soi je ne devrai pas être trop sélectif sur le recrutement, mais recruter n'importe qui aujourd'hui ne nous apportera rien de bon pour le futur. Donc je vais te poser quelques questions, avant de juger si oui ou non nous pouvons t'accepter.

_ Izuku, tu en fais peut-être un peu beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Laisse-moi faire Himiko. Bon as-tu déjà tué des héros et si oui, combien ?

_ Un seul, et c'était parce qu'il était devenu corrompu et n'était pas digne d'occuper ce rôle.

_Combien de criminels as-tu tué ?

_ Deux ou trois par-ci par-là, pour diverses raisons

_ Combien de civils as-tu sauvés ?

_ Aucun pour l'instant.

Izuku regarda Himiko d'un air désolé avant de répondre à Spinner :

_ Désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

_ Attends Izuku ! L'arrêta Himiko en lui attrapant le bras, pose lui la dernière question dont tu m'avais parlé !

Izuku s'arrêta, fixa longuement les yeux du reptilien, et, n'y décela rien d'autre que de la détermination.

_ Pourquoi ? S'adressa-t-il à Spinner.

_ Parce que Stain n'est plus celui en qui je croyais ! La guerre l'a changé : il est devenu prêt à tuer les civils à tour de bras afin d'abattre un seul mauvais héros ! Et depuis récemment, il encourage même les violences envers les civils !

Izuku soupira doucement de soulagement, se rassit sur sa chaise et déclara :

_ C'est ok alors. Bienvenue dans l'équipe !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il soupira. Il était censé être un héros, le symbole de la paix, pas un soldat ! Et pourtant, aux yeux du maire, c'est ce qu'étaient les héros : une armée à sa disposition pour éradiquer et traquer les criminels. Il leva le bras, et les héros bougèrent rapidement : leur objectif était de s'emparer d'une maison située quelques rues plus loin, qui avait été transformée et fortifiée en bunker, et qui entravait leur progression. Faire tomber cette place forte porterait un sacré coup au moral des criminels, mais nécessitait une grande puissance de feu. C'est pourquoi lui, All Might, allait devoir mener la charge et ouvrir une brèche dans la maison, puis y faire le ménage, le temps que les autres héros le rejoignent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il releva la tête. La place forte était tombée. Des cris de joie accueillirent cette nouvelle, mais pas le sien. Il releva la tête, entendant des bruits de pas qui semblaient quitter la zone. Sûrement un criminel voulant s'échapper ! Il s'élança et courut en direction des bruits de pas : il le reconnut rapidement une fois sorti du bâtiment : c'était Neurolad qui s'enfuyait !

Ce dernier bifurqua rapidement en apercevant All Might, qui se lança à sa poursuite sans hésiter le capturer mettrai fin à cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute ! Cependant il se mit à cracher du sang : « Non ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'atteindre mes limites, il faut que je l'arrête » pensa ce dernier. Il le rattrapa dans une impasse :

_ Allons, allons,…All Might ? Comment vas-tu ? Vraiment bravo pour votre attaque surprise, on ne l'avait pas vu venir au fait.

_ C'est fini pour toi : tu dois et tu vas payer pour tes crimes. Rends-toi et ne combat pas inutilement.

_ Allons, allons, arrêtes-toi, tu veux ? On sait tous les deux très bien que ce n'est que du vent : c'est toi qui vas te rendre et me suivre.

Devant l'inaction du héros il reprit : « Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, vous pouvez sortir » lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Quelques policiers sortirent des bâtiments environnants, leur arme de service à la main.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

_ …ça signifie ? Rien d'autres que ta reddition sache-le. Si tu ne te rends pas ils meurent tous. Décide-toi vite, lui dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je suis le symbole de la justice ! Je les sauverai ! Et toi, pointa-t-il son adversaire du doigt, tu dormiras ce soir en cellule !

_ Allons, allons, pas de ça entre nous tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, déclara-t-il d'une voix terne, avant d'effectuer un geste de la main.

Un premier agent de police tomba au sol, le regard vide, une mare de sang coulant de son visage, son arme encore à la main. « Bordel, si j'étais dans mon état normal, je pourrais l'arrêter et tous les sauver mais dans mon état actuel je peux ne faire qu'une seule des deux, que faire ? » réfléchissait All Might.

_ Dépêche-toi All Might. Ou il n'y aura plus personne à sauver. Un coup de feu retentit, suivi du bruit sourd d'un corps tombant sur le bitume.

Devant l'air atterré du symbole de la justice, un autre geste, un autre tir, et un autre corps tomba, mais cette fois le bruit couvert par sa voix : « Je me rends ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était un matin comme les autres. Inko Midoriya était sortie assez tôt, afin de pouvoir acheter rapidement ce qu'elle voulait et rentrer tout de suite après : son quartier avait beau être éloigné des zones de combat, c'était devenu une habitude pour la plupart des gens : ne jamais rester dehors trop longtemps, ou du moins jamais plus que nécessaire. Mais aujourd'hui ce jour était spécial, et elle voulait le marquer : voilà trois mois qu'Izuku était revenu de sa fugue, sans aucune autre tentative depuis, et quelques jours de plus que Toshinori Yagi, plus connu sous le pseudonyme d'All Might, était revenu lui aussi. Elle le voyait déjà essayer de s'intégrer à cette famille, même s'il aurait déjà fallu qu'Izuku arrête d'éviter son père. Mais elle voulait y croire, à ce rêve d'une famille unie. Elle acheta des œufs, de la farine, bref, de quoi cuisiner un gâteau qu'elle savait adorer par les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle batailla d'ailleurs âprement avec le vendeur, avant de sortir de l'épicerie, souriante d'avoir eu ses ingrédients au rabais _. Chacun ses batailles après tout,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle reprit ensuite le chemin qui menait à son domicile, quand elle entendit un cri, suivi de tirs. Elle se retourna rapidement, se demandant ce qui se passait : des vilains venaient de débarquer dans la zone. Elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, avant qu'une onde de choc, surement due à un alter, ne secoue le sol et la fasse tomber, même si elle réussit à sauver ses courses au dernier moment. En se relevant, elle tomba nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme à feu : un vilain l'avait mise en joue.

_ Tire-toi ou je tue la civile, déclara ce dernier au seul héros présent dans la rue, qui avançait d'un pas rapide dans leur direction.

_ Ce n'est qu'une civile, tu peux y aller, je m'en fiche : une fois que je t'aurais capturé, on oubliera tout ça, et on me félicitera plutôt, répondit-il souriant, avant de s'élancer.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Inko leva lentement son bras, afin de toucher son ventre, avant de relever une main rouge de sang. Elle tomba au sol, laissant les œufs voler autour d'elle, la farine se répandant sur un sol déjà rougi par ce liquide pourpre. C'était étrange : elle ne sentait pas la douleur qui émanait de son ventre, seul un froid glacial subsistait et commençait à s'emparer lentement d'elle, petit à petit. Sa dernière pensée fut pour son fils et son mari qu'elle abandonnait. Puis elle ferma les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était épuisé. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa capture : Neurolad l'avait drogué une fois qu'il s'était rendu, puis il s'était réveillé attaché à une chaise sous sa véritable forme. Depuis il alternait entre courtes phases de sommeil et tortures. Si Neurolad avait au début été déçu de cette forme originale, il en avait ensuite beaucoup ri : All Might, un gringalet ? Il en avait ensuite profité pour s'essayer à quelques méthodes de tortures, notamment sur sa vieille blessure au ventre, que le criminel s'était amusé à refaire saigner.

Le criminel lui avait aussi montré les informations, qui parlaient d'une attaque sur des civils, et lors de la diffusion des photos de victime, le héros avait arrêté de respirer pendant quelques instants : elle y était, la photo de celle qu'il aimait. Mais son gardien ne s'en était pas rendu compte et exultait : pour lui, cela signifiait une future victoire des criminels.

Mais maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus…il n'avait plus grand-chose à quoi se raccrocher : la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée était morte, et son fils ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole. _J'ai tout foiré avec eux…_ Et le symbole de la paix abandonna alors tout espoir une fois que Neurolad en aurait fini de le torturer et le trouverait ennuyant, le vilain le tuerait surement. Et il ne voyait pas quel héros pourrait reprendre ce titre de numéro 1, tout en incarnant ce qu'il avait toujours été.

Mais au fond de cette salle de torture, à travers le désespoir et l'envie d'abandonner qui l'habitaient, une flamme subsistait : l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir un jour apprendre à connaître son fils, de pouvoir un jour le féliciter ou même le réprimander gentiment, de pouvoir rire avec lui, le voir encore grandir et s'affirmer,…la liste était longue. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il se la répétait, l'envie d'abandonner régressait petit à petit, remplacée par la colère, envers lui-même et les criminels, ces mêmes qui l'avaient obligé à s'éloigner de sa famille afin de les protéger des années auparavant : All for One devait payer pour cela…Il savait aussi que la sécurité autour de sa cellule était plus que réduite : Neurolad ne croyait pas en sa capacité à se sauver en son état. _Et alors ? Si mes limites ne me permettent pas de m'échapper, je n'ai qu'à les repousser !_ Et à force de mobiliser ses dernières forces, il récupéra finalement sa forme baraquée. Les chaînes qui le retenaient cédèrent bien vite, et il s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement, tandis que d'un ample mouvement du bras droit il détruisit le mur en face de lui, qui donnait sur la ville. Il sauta dans l'ouverture, et se sauva en direction du centre-ville, avant que l'alarme ne puisse être donnée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Izuku regardait la rue en contrebas, perché sur le toit d'un immeuble. A travers l'obscurité de la nuit, il discernait les lumières de la ville qui éclairaient les rues comme en plein jour, les phares des voitures éclairant le bitume. Il pouvait entendre les klaxons des véhicules, le bruit des passants qui discutaient et rentraient chez eux.

Et les larmes lui vinrent, et s'il tenta de les bloquer, ses barrières cédèrent, tel un barrage devant les vagues de larmes qui arrivaient. Et il s'écroula au sol, ses pleurs de plus en plus forts. Sa mère ne rentrerait jamais à la maison. Elle ne discuterait plus avec lui le matin avant qu'il ne parte en cours, en retard comme à son habitude, elle ne rirait plus avec lui, elle…elle n'était plus là. Et il pleura encore.

On dit que les personnes ayant perdu un proche passent par plusieurs étapes : déni, colère, marchandage, dépression et acceptation. Izuku avait d'abord nié la nouvelle devant les policiers venus le chercher à son collège pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Puis il avait directement basculé dans la tristesse, sans passer par la colère, sans réussir à se calmer. Mais maintenant, du haut du toit de l'immeuble où il se trouvait, il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau : une colère sourde était née en lui, et cherchait un responsable : son père ? Il aurait pu faire l'affaire, même si innocent de cette mort, jusqu'à ce que son côté logique s'en mêle. Et c'est là qu'il sombra. Car lorsque colère et logique s'entremêlent, il n'en résulte jamais rien de bon.

Car, et il le comprit à cet instant précis, tout était de sa faute : il avait provoqué cette guerre en s'attaquant aux deux héros, et sa mère était morte à cause de cette guerre. Il avait tué sa mère. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec cela. Il se releva doucement, et pris de sanglot, fit un pas en direction du vide. Il ferma les yeux. Et alors qu'il commençait à se laisser tomber dans le vide, il sentit deux bras l'encercler au niveau de la taille pour le ramener violement sur le sol. Il fut légèrement sonné à cause du choc et était toujours désarçonné suite au geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il releva alors la tête pour voir qui lui avait sauvé la vie en faisant échouer sa tentative et croisa une paire d'yeux jaunes qui le regardaient avec une colère ardente. Il identifia alors très vite son « sauveur », sa sauveuse dans son cas puisqu'il s'agissait de Himiko Toga. Celle-ci s'adressa à lui alors d'une voix glaciale :

-J'ai vu ce qui est arrivé aux infos, je me suis inquiétée pour toi et donc je suis venue. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre : Tu as le droit d'être triste et de déprimé mais TU N'AS ABSOLUMENT PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA TU M'ENTENDS explosa-t-elle.

-Tu ne comprends pas, tout cela la guerre, les morts qu'elle a apporté dont celle de ma mère, tout cela c'est de ma faute répliqua le jeune homme.

-Peut-être mais écoute-moi bien, ça aurait eu lieu un jour ou l'autre quoiqu'il arrive, je peux te le garantir on a fait qu'accélérer les choses. Mais même ça ne justifie pas ton acte, assume ce que tu as fait au lieu de fuir comme un lâche. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses prendre la solution de facilité comme ça. Maintenant tu vas te faire pardonner en réalisant tes objectifs, en créant une société meilleure pour tous. Ah oui tu n'y avais pas pensé à ça hein, à ce que tu laisses derrière toi, tu crées une organisation pour te suicider quelque temps plus tard. Non tu ne peux pas car maintenant tu as des responsabilités envers les personnes que tu as recrutés et qui comptent sur toi pour les guider en tant que chef. Et pense à ce que ressentiront tes proches si tu devais mourir, à ton père, à Katsuki, à moi, espèce d'égoïste.

Suite à cette tirade de la part de Himiko, Izuku se sentait très honteux et ne savait plus où se mettre. Il déclara alors d'une voix solennelle quoiqu'encore légèrement tremblante :

-Tu as raison, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Tu peux répondit la jeune fille encore en colère bien que la tension ait diminué.

Le vert se souvint alors d'un détail de la tirade de la blonde et demanda :

-Tu serais vraiment triste si je devais mourir ?

Il se prit alors un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et se fit soulevé par le col avant d'entendre une voix de nouveau en colère :

-Bien sûr que oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Ah oui, alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi exactement ?

Cette question prit au dépourvu notre jeune Himiko Toga qui se mit à fortement rougir avant de se reprendre rapidement et de dire d'une voix calme et douce :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour te le dire mais autant le faire maintenant, Izuku je t'aime.

C'était au tour de notre jeune ami d'être pris au dépourvu par cette déclaration.

-Voilà c'est dit maintenant tu…

Elle se fit couper par le vert qui semblait … joyeux ?

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé très belle et bien que tu sois psychopathe sur les bords, j'ai toujours été attiré par quelque chose en toi. Au début je pensais que c'était de la fascination pour ta personne, mais au fil du temps que j'ai passé avec toi ce sentiment c'est renforcé. J'ai aussi compris que plus que de la fascination, c'était de l'amour, désolé si tu t'es rendu compte de rien donc voilà Himiko moi aussi je t'aime.

A ce moment-là le cœur de la blonde rata un battement, puis elle fut remplie d'une immense joie, oubliant totalement ce qui venait de se passer. Le vert allait reparler quand il fut coupé par quelque chose de chaud, doux et légèrement humide qui se posa sur ses lèvres. La seconde d'après il se rendit compte que c'était Himiko qui était en train de l'embrasser. Il paniqua et rougi énormément mais se reprit très vite et répondit au baiser qui devint tendre et passionné puis un peu plus sauvage quand la blonde reprit le dessus. Pour Izuku, ce baiser lui mettait du baume au cœur et il oublia l'espace d'un instant les évènements des derniers jours. Après un moment, ils finirent par se séparer rouges et haletants et ils se regardèrent intensément et tendrement et finalement Izuku lui fit un immense sourire et dit sincèrement :

-Merci Himiko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir et bienvenus dans ce journal du soir. Nouvelle de dernière minute, l'homme le plus recherché de la ville et meneur des criminels, surnommé Neurolad, aurait été retrouvé mort dans une ruelle sombre de la ville la police n'a pour l'instant aucune piste quant à l'identité du meurtrier, si ce n'est l'inscription 'All for One' qui était écrite sur le mur à l'aide du sang de la victime. Suite à cette nouvelle les criminels ont déjà commencé à reculer, et certains experts tablent sur une prochaine fin de cette guerre urbaine, même si quelques-uns des vilains semblent toujours vouloir en découdre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors, alors, désolé pour ce retard, entre les cours, une soudaine perte de motivation (qui m'est vite revenue) et encore plein d'autre chose, ce chapitre aura été assez long à écrire.

C'est donc fini pour le chapitre 8, à la prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Objectif Yuei :

Les experts avaient vu juste. Depuis la mystérieuse mort du leader des vilains, il y a de cela deux semaines, le camp des vilains avait commencé à perdre la guerre. En effet, ils étaient complètement désorganisés et se faisaient donc écraser par les héros alliés à la police. La menace d'un contrôle mental ayant été écartée, ceux-ci n'avaient plus peur de travailler ensemble. Cependant, il restait plusieurs vilains puissants comme le craignait le camp des héros mais il semblait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu reprendre le rôle de Neurolad. Ces derniers, devant la défaite imminente, décidèrent de fuir et de se cacher pour mieux rassembler leurs forces et prendre leur revanche sur les héros et les institutions. En deux semaines la grande majorité des quartiers mal famés avait été prise et la fin de la guerre urbaine été estimée pour dans une à deux semaines. Surtout maintenant que les plus grosses menace du camp adverse avaient décidé de se cacher et de faire profil bas. Le maire était plus qu'heureux car l'opinion commençait à se retourner contre lui malgré la propagande qu'il diffusait en boucle sur les médias. « Je ne sais pas qui a tué cet enfoiré de Neurolad mais je lui dois une fière chandelle » pensait-il.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuku était en train de regarder les informations, complètement blasé, certes il était heureux que cette guerre se finisse. De plus, même s'il n'avait plus foi dans le système héroïque actuel, il était soulagé que les héros l'emportent. Mais, il était très intrigué par la mort du leader des vilains, son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière cela. Il ne savait pas qui était cet All for one mais pour le moment il ne lui inspirait que méfiance. Enfin, notre vert ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si cet évènement avait eu lieu deux ou trois jours plus tôt sa mère serait encore en vie. Mais bizarrement cela ne le mettait même pas en colère ou triste juste incroyablement vide comme pour tout depuis environ dix jours. Après environ cinq jours d'une tristesse immense où il avait plus pleuré que tout le reste de sa vie, il l'avait ressenti cet effroyable vide qui lui ferait presque regretter sa tristesse. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il n'avait envie de plus rien faire et plus rien ne le faisait réagir. Le jeune homme ne se définissait maintenant que par une loque ou un légume qui avait du mal à sortir de son lit. En fait non, il y avait deux personnes qui arrivaient à le faire réagir : Katchan et Himiko. D'ailleurs maintenant il était officiellement en couple avec la blonde, elle l'avait déclaré comme sien et garde à quiconque essayant de lui prendre. Cette nouvelle avait désespéré le garçon aux explosions qui avait déclaré, je cite : « Bordel le nerd dans quelle merde tu t'es foutu, être en couple avec cette tarée ». Les deux avaient leur propre technique pour le faire réagir : le blond le forçait à sortir jusqu'au parc où il s'entrainait et l'attaquait en l'insultant jusqu'à que le vert réplique physiquement comme oralement. La blonde avait, elle une technique beaucoup plus subtile, déjà elle profitait de son statut de petite amie pour l'embrasser ou l'enlacer. Mais pour le faire réagir réellement elle jouait des émotions et de l'influence qu'elle avait sur le vert pour le mettre en colère et donc le sortir de ce vide. Malheureusement cela ne marchait jamais très longtemps et il replongeait très temps en temps son père passait à l'appartement et essayait de lui parler et de se rapprocher de lui pour « qu'ils partagent leur douleur a deux » comme il disait. Lui l'adolescent l'ignorait complètement, ses paroles glissaient sur lui comme de l'eau. Izuku feintait même un état de végétarisme encore plus poussé qu'il ne l'était réellement pour que ce dernier parte encore plus vite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HimikoToga se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de son Izu-chou et elle était ici pour une chose précise : faire définitivement sortir le vert de son état de déprime. Cela faisait maintenant 18 jours que sa mère était morte et les personnes qu'elle avait recruté pour l'organisation commençaient à se poser des questions sur leur chef. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle réussisse cette fois et pour l'occasion elle avait un plan, elle n'y allait pas au hasard. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait déjà vu sa première étape réussir avec succès grâce à son « allié » qui était cet abruti de Katsuki. En effet, une heure plus tôt, le blond était passé voir son ami et avait mis un peu de drogue dans son verre. Et au moment de partir il avait laissé la porte de l'appartement ouverte pour que la tarée puisse entrer sans faire de bruit. Pour la drogue c'était rien de bien méchant elle altérait juste la capacité à séparer réalité et illusion tout en diminuant les capacités de réflexion de la personne. Elle avait besoin d'un Izuku dans un état second pour que son plan marche car sinon même dans son état végétative il était trop intelligent pour se faire avoir.

-Bon c'est parti, dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle prit un flacon dans sa poche, en avala le contenu, attendit quelques secondes puis entra dans l'appartement. Elle se dirigea dans le couloir jusqu'au salon où elle le vit, assis sur le canapé les yeux dans le vide sauf que là c'était plutôt du genre état second que dépression. « Parfait, la drogue fait effet » pensa-t-elle. Elle se déplaça donc jusqu'à être devant le jeune homme qui tourna la tête vers elle et on pouvait voir l'incompréhension sur son visage. En effet, Izuku se sentait bizarre depuis le départ de Katchan et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et voilà que maintenant il voyait devant lui bah…lui-même et pourtant il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir.

-Bon sang, je commence à avoir des hallucinations maintenant.

-En effet, notre état est inquiétant lui répondit son double.

Cela surprit le jeune homme qui demanda en regardant sa copie qui semblait le juger :

-Tu peux parler ? Et comment ça « notre » état est inquiétant ?

-Bien sûr que je peux parler, après regarde-toi, tu fais pitié c'est vraiment à ça que je ressemble ?

Izuku n'en revenait pas, il se faisait insulter et juger par une hallucination de lui, il y avait forcément une explication logique mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Bordel, je me croyais plus intelligent que ça mais cela doit-être à cause de l'état dans lequel tu es, je suis toi abruti. Et vu comment tu es actuellement je pense même être le vrai toi.

Bon sang, si même son subconscient se mettait à le juger :

-Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Voilà une question déjà un peu plus intelligente, je suis ici pour te faire tenir ton engagement.

-Comment ça ? Quel engagement ?

-Celui de rester vivant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis vivant, je n'ai pas réessayé de me suicider et je ne réessayerai jamais.

-C'est bien, mais est-ce que tu peux te définir actuellement comme vivant, rester toute la journée ici à ne rien faire si ce n'est déprimer. Tu ne vas pas de l'avant alors que tu as l'occasion de le faire, tu as un projet à réaliser. Tu es assez courageux pour ne pas te suicider mais encore trop lâche pour retourner affronter la vie.

L'adolescent savait que l'illusion de son subconscient devant lui avait raison et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans cet état. Mais il ne se laisserait pas se faire juger et insulter comme ça maintenant il avait envie de répliquer.

-Et de quel droit tu me juges, est-ce que tu sais ce que je ressens ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais puisque je suis toi, ce qui me donne aussi le droit de te juger. Maintenant demande toi ce que voudrais notre mère et ce qu'elle penserait si elle te voyait dans cet état.

Le vert tiqua à cette réplique qui le glaça, sa mère serait aussi si ce n'est plus triste que lui de le voir dans cet état. Elle lui demanderait de rester l'heureux garçon qu'il était et d'aller de l'avant, de suivre ses rêves et projets. Ils l'attendaient tous pour la suite et donc il devait se reprendre en main, il ne pouvait pas rester à se morfondre toute sa vie. Le jeune Midoriya avait pris une décision et releva son premier regard déterminé depuis longtemps et dit à son double :

-Tu peux repartir, tu as accompli ton objectif, je vais respecter mon engagement et je promets de me reprendre en main.

En entendant cela l'autre Midoriya fit un immense sourire et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

-Ravis de l'entendre, je peux repartir l'esprit tranquille au revoir.

-Attends avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais te remercier.

-Pas la peine de me remercier, je te le rappelle, je suis toi.

Il s'éloigna du vert et sortit de l'appartement, pendant que l'adolescent s'amusait de la drôle d'expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Une fois dehors le double s'arrêta contre le mur juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Himiko jubilait de la réussite de son plan puis se reprit « Bon mon alter ne fera bientôt plus effet, il faut que je trouve un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir le désactiver. C'est que je ne voudrais pas me retrouver nue devant tout le monde ». La blonde envoya un message à Katsuki pour le prévenir de la réussite de son plan et lui proposer de venir voir Izuku demain avec elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Himiko et Katsuki étaient sur le palier des Midoriya et le garçon sortit le double de clé qu'il possédait pour rentrer. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au salon où ils trouvèrent un Izuku en pleine réflexion qui en les entendant se tourna vers eux. Ses traits étaient encore fatigués mais il semblait aller beaucoup mieux qu'hier, de plus le vert s'adressa directement à eux :

-Oh, bonjour vous deux, c'est rare de vous voir ensemble.

-Bonjour le nerd/Izu-chou, ça à l'air d'aller mieux, dirent ensemble les deux blonds.

-Oui, j'ai décidé de me reprendre en main depuis ma drôle expérience d'hier mais aussi grâce à votre soutien à vous deux, merci énormément.

A la seconde où il finit sa phrase une Himiko non identifiée se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer et répliqua :

-Mais c'est normal mon Izu-chou et puis je suis si heureuse que tu ailles mieux.

A cette scène l'explosif sur pattes leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander à son « frère » :

-Et c'était quoi cette drôle d'expérience ?

En effet, il savait pour la drogue qu'il l'avait mise dans le verre de son ami d'enfance par contre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que la tarée avait fait après.

-Bah après ton départ Katchan, j'ai commencé à me sentir bizarre, puis j'ai eu une hallucination.

-Une hallucination ? demanda le blond qui commençait à avoir des doutes sur la drogue que cette tarée lui avait demandé d'administrer à son ami.

-Oui je me suis vu moi-même et mon double a commencé à me parler et à me faire la morale. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il était moi ou parce qu'il a trouvé les mots justes mais cela m'a ouvert les yeux. Et puis, si même mon subconscient me demande de me reprendre en main c'est que j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-Je vois répondit Katchan dubitatif se demandant comment miss Toga avait fait ça « Sûrement grâce à son alter, elle nous a toujours pas dit à quoi il servait ».

Le vert tourna la tête vers sa blonde et lui demanda calmement :

-Himiko tu peux réunir tout le monde s'il-te-plaît, je veux leur parler.

-Tu es sûr, aussi tôt ?

-Oui j'ai été absent beaucoup trop longtemps et il faut que je rattrape cela.

A cette phrase les deux autres sourirent et Himiko répliqua :

-Avec plaisir, je fais ça tout de suite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils se rendirent donc tous les trois dans l'entrepôt où Izuku avait rencontré Himiko pour la première fois et attendirent l'arrivé des autres membres. Le premier à arriver fut Spinner qui déclara en voyant son chef :

-Content de te revoir Izuku.

-Oui, je suis désolé de mon absence mais je vais attendre l'arrivée des autres pour mon speech.

-D'accord pas de problème.

Cela prit un peu plus d'une demi-heure, heureusement que tout le monde était disponible aujourd'hui. En se comptant, ils étaient 11 en tout. Ils auraient pu être plus nombreux mais Izuku avait été très stricte sur le recrutement. Il avait donné des consignes assez dures à Himiko et avait tenu à tous les rencontrer avant. Le vert dirigeait cette petite organisation qui n'avait même pas de nom, ce n'était pas la priorité et on leur en donnera bien un quand ils se feront connaître. Il y avait lui, Katchan, Himiko, Spinner, mais également Dabi un jeune adulte de 19 ans dont l'alter lui permettait de produire des flammes bleues. Il y avait également deux anciens policiers, Hisoka et Sai qui se sont révoltés et ont quitté la police car ils étaient en désaccord profond avec les méthodes employées par cette dernière durant la guerre. De même que Wabi, un ancien héros qui avait renoncé à son titre officiel de héros peu de temps après le début des hostilités. Les trois derniers était des civils qui habitaient dans les quartiers mal famés, avaient perdu des proches entre deux feux et, ayant des alters puissants, avaient décidé d'agir, mais ne voulaient pas rejoindre les vilains. Il y avait Asuna, une jeune fille de 16 ans ayant perdu son frère et ses parents Kana, une jeune femme de 23 ans qui avait perdu son fiancé ainsi qu'Eiichi, un père de 34 ans veuf dont les deux jeunes filles étaient mortes sous ses yeux. Ils avaient tous été recrutés par Himiko sauf Wabi qui l'avait directement été Izuku. Ils avaient tous été attirés par le concept et les idées de ce troisième camp. Au début, Izuku avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter comme chef dû à son jeune âge, étant l'un des plus jeunes. Il y réussit quand le reste du groupe fut témoin de sa force, de sa détermination et de ses convictions. Ce dernier s'avança vers la petite assemblée et dit d'une voix claire :

-Bonjour à tous, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour mon absence, j'ai eu des problèmes qui m'ont mis dans un sale état. Mais je suis de retour et plus déterminé que jamais à accomplir notre objectif.

-Rassure-moi, tu ne nous as pas réunis uniquement pour nous dire ça, dit d'un air blasé Dabi.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis principalement ici pour vous indiquer l'organisation que l'on va prendre durant ces prochains mois, répliqua le vert, s'attirant la pleine attention de tous avant d'enchaîner : Tout d'abord, Katchan et moi allons continuer de nous préparer pour rentrer à Yuei. Une fois là-bas nous récolterons les infos du camp des héros tout en essayant de recruter le plus de futurs héros à notre cause. Pendant ce temps, Sai et Hisoka, j'aimerais que vous récoltiez le plus d'infos possible avec vos contacts restés à la police. Ainsi qu'enquêter sur les vilains ou organisations de vilains qui restent dans cette ville. Himiko, si tu pouvais continuer ton travail de recruteuse dans les zones sensibles. Wabi, j'aimerais que tu voies ce que préparent les héros maintenant qu'ils ont gagné la guerre et que tu regagnes leur confiance. Asuna, Kana et Eiichi renseignez-vous sur ce que pense l'opinion publique dans les quartiers difficiles du résultat et du bilan de la guerre, ainsi que dans quel état d'esprit ils sont maintenant. Enfin, Dabi et Spinner vous aurez la tâche la plus importante et risquée. Je veux que vous enquêtiez sur All for one, qui il est, ses objectifs et s'il est seul ou possède une organisation. De plus, si organisation il a, je veux que vous l'infiltriez en vous faisant passer pour des vilains intéressés par cette dernière. Vous deviendriez alors des agents doubles pour notre compte dans celle-ci. Il s'agit ici de dispositions provisoires pour préparer nos actions qui commenceront vers la fin du premier semestre de l'année scolaire prochaine. En attendant, il faut que l'on soit discret et que personne ne se doute de notre existence, cela vous convient-il ?

-Très bien, déclarèrent-ils tous en même temps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Deux mois plus tard devant les grilles d'un prestigieux lycée_

-Bon, tu es prêt le nerd ? C'est le grand jour : non seulement il faut que l'on réussisse cet examen mais on doit aussi finir premier et deuxième pour leur en mettre plein la vue dès le début.

-Oui, je sais Katchan répondit le vert d'un ton calme en pénétrant à l'intérieur du lycée.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et passèrent l'épreuve écrite que nos deux amis trouvèrent facile. Ensuite assez rapidement le héros professionnel PresentMic leur expliqua les modalités de l'épreuve pratique. Ils devaient affronter des robots dans différentes fausses villes et le vert et le blond apprenaient qu'ils seraient séparés mais ne s'en inquiètent pas plus que ça. Le vert suivit donc le groupe avec lequel il passerait l'épreuve. Ils étaient nombreux mais cela ne l'impressionna pas et il chercha dans la foule des gens qui se détachaient des autres. Il en trouva quelques-uns dont un type brun plutôt grand et musclé avec des sortes de propulseurs sur les mollets. Il se décida d'aller le voir en attendant que l'épreuve commence :

-Bonjour je m'appelle Izuku Midoriya et toi ? Se présenta avec une voix sympathique le vert.

-Tenya Lida, enchanté Midoriya répondit d'un ton formel ce dernier.

Depuis qu'il dirigeait son organisation, le vert avait gagné des qualités de leader et pour les besoins du recrutement avait appris à juger quelqu'un au premier coup d'œil et il sentait bien ce Lida.

-Tu m'as l'air fort et intègre Lida, cela te dirais de t'allier à moi pour cette épreuve ?

-Merci, mais je suis désolé, je préfère passer cet examen par mes propres moyens mais je suis tout de même flatté de ta proposition.

-D'accord tant pis, sur ce je te souhaite bonne chance même si je pense que l'on se retrouvera pour la rentrée, finit Izuku en s'éloignant de l'autre adolescent. Il était content, il venait de trouver la première personne potentielle à recruter.

Peu après PresentMic fit un petit discours et l'épreuve commença directement : « …Hein, l'épreuve commence comme ça direct, ah d'accord bon bah allons-y » pensa le vert avant de s'élancer rapidement pour rattraper le temps qu'il a perdu. Il activa le one for all à 15% sur tout son corps et fonça sur deux robot à deux points. Ils ne purent même pas réagir en se prenant un coup de pied pour l'un, de poing pour l'autre et explosèrent tous les deux. Et c'est sur cette lancé qu'Izuku continua son massacre tout en regardant les autres candidats. Il y avait de tout, plus ou moins intéressant, il revit Lida qui profitait de ses boosters dans les jambes pour aller plus vite. Définitivement intéressant. Il vit aussi une fille qu'il n'avait pas remarquée au départ comme quoi, elle pouvait faire léviter les objets comme si elle annulait la gravité sur eux. Il irait aussi la voir si elle était prise. L'épreuve continuait et s'approchait de la fin, le vert s'ennuyait car il la trouvait trop facile. Il avait accumulé 85 points et à part Lida et l'autre fille, il n'avait repéré rien de vraiment intéressant. Quand il entendit une grosse explosion, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit un robot géant « Waouh ils sont tarés les pauvres autres candidats même pour moi, ce serait un bon défi. Cependant je dois finir premier et donc accumuler plein de points donc je n'ai aucun intérêt à l'affronter. » Pensa le jeune Midoriya en commençant un mouvement de demi-tour. Mais au même moment, il vit que la jambe de la jeune fille intéressante était bloquée sous les débris et le robot allait l'écraser. Izuku n'hésita pas plus et se précipita vers le robot pour la sauver. Il sauta en diagonale sur un immeuble, prit appui sur la façade où il atterrit et ressauta plus haut sur l'immeuble en face, répéta l'action mais cette fois pour arriver en face de la tête du robot. Le vert examina très rapidement la tête du robot et trouva un endroit plus fragile où il frappa à 25%, qui était son maximum sans se blesser. Comme prévu l'endroit visé fut détruit et explosa créant une réaction en chaine qui détruisit le robot. Il redescendit comme il était monté en sautant d'un immeuble à l'autre jusqu'au sol. Une fois arrivé, il vit que la jeune fille s'était dégagée, l'héritier du one for all lui fit alors un grand sourire avant de lui dire :

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup, lui répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

-De rien, aller à plus tard, répliqua le vert en partant avec un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir.

-A…plus tard, répondit la fille assez confuse par le départ rapide de son sauveur.

Le jeune Midoriya n'avait pas remarqué que tous les candidats le regardaient impressionnés par l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir. Finalement peu après l'examen se termina. Izuku était content, il avait 95 points, de plus il avait repéré deux personnes pour l'organisation et il avait impressionné plein de personnes tout en sauvant quelqu'un. Qui plus est quelqu'un qui l'intéressait et donc grâce à ça serait plus facilement approchable. Cette journée avait été constructive, il avait hâte de savoir comment Katchan s'en était sorti lui et d'avoir ses résultats. De plus, il sentait qu'avec de telles personnes, les prochaines années risquaient d'être très passionnantes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre 9, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Désolé pour le retard, on a quelques problèmes, mais le chapitre 10 est prêt et sortira très prochainement. Merci à NoxShiningAbyssal pour ta review. A la prochaine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Comme à son habitude, Izuku commença sa journée par un solide petit déjeuner, céréales et jus de fruit au programme, devant une émission sur les héros. A côté de son bol, il gribouillait d'une main toutes les informations qu'il entendait pour la première fois. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il remplissait ces cahiers de nombres, photos, et données sur les héros, d'abord car ceux-ci le passionnaient étant petit, surtout le grand All Migh. Mais en grandissant, la réalité l'avait rattrapé : il avait gagné un père, perdu sa mère, et l'héroïsme vanté à tout va le dégoutait presque. Presque. Car, même s'il choisissait une troisième voie, s'opposant aux mauvais héros et vilains, il savait que certains héros en étaient réellement, et en ceux là survivait cet idéal du héros qui tendait malheureusement à disparaitre, ou du moins c'est ce qu'on pouvait penser en voyant les actes commis pendant la Grande Guerre.

C'était d'ailleurs une raison de sa demande de scolarité à Yuei : il voulait rencontrer ceux qui formait les plus grands héros et qui étaient, il voulait le croire, les vrais héros. Il voulait aussi rencontrer d'autres jeunes de son âge, s'amuser, bref, vivre normalement comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Et aussi recruter parmi ses potentiels camarades…

Mais alors que l'émission touchait à sa fin, et qu'il allait tomber à court de céréales, la sonnette de l'appartement se fit entendre. « Sûrement le facteur ». Il alla ouvrir, reçut un colis à son nom de la part du facteur. Alors que ce dernier partait délivrer le reste de sa livraison, il referma la porte, s'enferma dans sa chambre et commença à ouvrir le carton. S'il s'était mis au calme, s'était parce qu'il avait repéré le logo de Yuei sur le carton : ses résultats étaient là !

Et alors qu'il ouvrait le carton presque religieusement, il repensa à sa mère : elle l'avait poussé, pendant toute son enfance, à réaliser son rêve, qui était d'entrer à Yuei, puis de devenir le plus grand des héros. Les larmes lui vinrent doucement, mais aucun sanglots ne s'échappa : il laissa ses larmes couler tout en repensant à elle, avant de les essuyer d'un revers de la main : il allait aller à Yuei, et devenir un héros, un modèle pour les enfants comme All Migh l'avait été pour lui ! Au fond du carton, il trouva un petit objet électronique, qu'il posa négligemment sur son bureau, à la recherche d'un potentiel deuxième objet. Mais celui-ci bipa quelques secondes après, et d'un coup, projeta une image qui semblait être une vidéo. Surpris, Izuku bascula de sa chaise, se ramassant violement par terre.

_ Bravo à toi jeune homme ! Je suis PresentMic, héros professionnel, professeur au lycée Yuei, et surtout DJ à mes heures perdues !

Sous les yeux ébahis, le 'professeur' commença à évoquer le lycée, et énumérer les différentes qualités recherchées, s'enjaillant musicalement sur chacune d'entre elles : « …et finalement, le courage ! Et pour ça, rien de mieux qu'une bonne vielle musique épique !

Et alors que les premières notes de _Heart of courage_ commençait, le héros/prof/DJ sembla avoir de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de continuer de parler, avant de faire apparaître un tableau derrière lui.

_ Passons enfin à tes résultats ! Tu as récolté tout les points d'écrits, mais voici le plus important ! Tu as obtenu…95 points de combats, ou de destruction selon le point de vue !Et grâce à eux, tu te places 1er ex aequo sur le podium ! MAIS…car il faut toujours un mais, reprit-il, geste théâtral à l'appui, il existe une troisième catégorie, inconnue de tous, et pourtant peut être la plus importante : car que serait une école de héros sans point d'héroïsme à distribuer lors de son examen d'entrée ? Tu y gagnes donc 20 points de plus, pour t'être élancé, certes bêtement, mais animé d'une fougue…tu as donc sauvé cette jeune fille, et si je puis me permettre, tu as une touche je pense, lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil des plus gênants. Ainsi, mêmes si aucunes épreuves concernant vos capacités musicales n'ont été mises en place -un vrai héros se reconnait à sa musique- je pense déceler en toi l'étoffe d'un héros, puisque tu es accepté à l'académie des héros, Yuei, avec la première place ! À l'année prochaine, et surtout : bienvenue à Yuei !

Des confettis tombèrent partout autour de lui, alors que la musique de _We are the champions_ résonnait en fond. PresentMic enchaina sur les différentes modalités concernant la rentrée –l'administratif, qui semblait d'ailleurs vidé de toutes ses forces- qu'Izuku n'écoutait plus du tout. Les larmes lui vinrent à nouveau : « Tu vas voir Maman : j'y arriverai ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir était vite arrivé, et All Might, alias ToshinoriYagi, était rentré chez lui, fatigué. Depuis la mort d'Inko, plus rien ne le faisait sourire, rire, ou même le motivait tout simplement. Il ne désirait rien d'autres que se reposer. Au début la colère l'avait habité, vite remplacée par la peur quand il avait entendu qui avait tué le célèbre Neurolad : c'était d'ailleurs la seule qui le motivait pour All for One revenait, il avait le devoir de l'arrêter. Le directeur de Yuei avait bien compris cela, et semblait vouloir beaucoup trop l'aider de sa morosité.

 _ **Flash Back :**_

 __ Vous vouliez me voir Mr le Directeur ? Me voilà…._

 __ Bien le bonjour All Might, commença-t-il avant de reprendre plus doucement : comment allez-vous depuis… ?_

 __ Bien._

 _Et le héros se força à sourire à la souris blanche géante qui était le directeur de la plus prestigieuse des écoles de héros du pays. Mais devant le regard peiné de celui-ci, il s'en rendit compte bien vite : il ne trompait personne, même pas lui-même, car il ne se forçait habituellement jamais à sourire. Jamais._

 __ Vous ne me tromperez pas à ce sujet, soyez en conscient, lui dit la souris géante, un air dur sur le visage, et votre fils, comment le vit-il ? demanda-t-il, tout aussi soucieux que pour la première question._

 __ Comme moi je dirais, même s'il a repris du poil de la bête depuis quelques temps. Et il ressemble tellement à Inko…_

 _Et les sanglots montèrent rapidement, les barrières du symbole de la justice cédant les unes après les autres devant la compassion de ce Mickey sans les oreilles. Il lui raconta ses problèmes depuis la mort de sa femme, ses problèmes relationnels avec son fils –une véritable désillusion cette relation !- et ainsi de suite pendant une partie de l'après midi._

 __ « All Might… », reprit finalement le directeur, hésitant. Méritait-il toute cette confiance ? Mais comme à son habitude, il enterra ces questions rapidement : s'il lui faisait confiance, il devait lui montrer qu'il avait raison de le faire. Et depuis quand un directeur posait-il des questions ? « Vous ne pouvez pas rester seul chez vous à vous morfondre : vous avez besoin de compagnie, une compagnie qui vous fera vous sentir en vie : j'ai toute confiance en vos capacités, et un poste de professeur s'est libéré il y a peu de temps… »_

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

Il poussa la porte d'entrée en soupirant évidemment qu'il avait accepté ! De toute façon, il doutait que le directeur l'aurait laissé repartir sans une confirmation de sa regarda le calendrier qui était accroché au mur : tiens ? Les résultats de Yuei étaient censés arrivés à partir d'aujourd'hui ! Et son fils qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre…il sourit. Même s'il avait eu peu de contact avec son fils, il le connaissait quand même suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait sûrement été accepté à Yuei d'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons à ce silence. Il repensa d'ailleurs à l'alter de son fils, qui ressemblait énormément au sien. Aurait-il hérité du One for All ? Pourtant ses pouvoirs à lui n'avaient pas diminué comme ils auraient dû. Y avait-il deux One for All dorénavant ? Une migraine pointa rapidement le bout de son nez face à toutes ces questions auxquelles il ne possédait pas les réponses. Tant pis, il verrait bien. Mais d'ici là, tester son fils et son alter pourrait être intéressant. Et à nouveau, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il sourit une deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Bakugo fulminait. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé : il avait engueulé le facteur pour la durée de la livraison des résultats, avant que sa mère ne l'arrête. Il avait ensuite déchiré le carton, arraché le couvercle de la boite, puis avait vu une image apparaître, avec un certain Shoto Aizawa qui lui présentait ses résultats d'un air morose et fatigué. «Putain, me dites pas que c'est ÇA Yuei !»

Et comme pour en rajouter une couche, lorsque les résultats s'étaient affichés à l'écran, le 'prof' s'était emmitouflé dans un sac de couchage, s'était allongé au sol et ronflait 5 secondes plus tard. Bakugo aurait pu défoncer le petit appareil si sa mère ne l'avait pas calmé d'une bonne beigne. A laquelle il avait bien entendu voulut répondre, mais… «Bienvenue à Yuei !»

Il s'arrêta dans son élan content de pouvoir prouver à tous à quel point il était supérieur à tous les autres futurs héros…et vit son classement. Deuxième ! Il était seulement DEUXIEME ! « QUI A

OSE ME BATTRE ?! » _. Surement ce fichu nerd…ouais, il y a que lui pour me voler ma première place…et ya que lui pour me chier là-dessus…_ Et une nouvelle colère, nouvelle réprimande, et nouvelles beignes de sa mère. Donc bruits d'explosions et de hurlements à propos d'un 'nerd qui dépassait les bornes'. Bref, un après midi normal chez les Bakugo après tout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il faut savoir qu'Izuku était rarement surpris quand cela concernait son père. Il avait appris à le connaître malgré tout, et son père, en dehors de son travail, menait une existence tout à fait banale. C'est pour ça que lorsque ce dernier lui annonça qu'il serait l'un de ses futurs professeurs, Izuku était resté quelques secondes sans bouger, avant de finalement réussir à se reprendre. Mais lorsque son père lui avait proposé de l'entraîner, il faut avouer que sa réaction ne fut pas des plus glorieuses : il resta debout, sans bouger et la bouche grande ouverte sous le regard amusé de son paternel plusieurs secondes. Paternel qui s'était finalement levé, et était parti dans sa chambre, non sans lui filer une grande claque d'encouragement dans le dos, tape qui l'avait fait voler jusqu'au mur, à côté de la télévision. Il pensait donc avoir eu son content de surprises pour la journée, voir la semaine. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait en poussant la porte de leur QG, qui ne portait toujours pas de nom, comme leur groupe. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Dabi et Spinner étaient partis en mission d'infiltration, avec Himiko qui servait d'agent de liaison pour éviter de faire sauter leur couverture trop facilement. La jeune fille racontait donc leurs avancées dans leur mission, avancées souvent minimes. Izuku espérait d'ailleurs entendre des résultats un peu probant que « on a parlé avec un membre de leur groupe, on en sait pas encore plus ».

Il balaya la salle du regard, bien sûr, les deux espions du groupe manquaient à l'appel, ainsi que Eiichi, souvent retenu par son travail qui finissait tard. Il arriverait certainement un peu plus tard, ce qui n'était pas plus mal de tous, il était généralement le plus réactionnaire à ses idées, et ce dû à son jeune âge. Ce n'était pas qu'il jugeait le jeune homme incompétent, loin de là même. Mais ayant perdu ses deux filles dans « cette saloperie de guerre » comme il disait, il ne comprenait pas qu'un adolescent doive porter le poids de diriger ce groupe. Pour l'adulte, Izuku aurait dû être comme n'importe quel ado : faire des conneries avec ses amis, sécher les cours de temps à autres, et dont le plus grand souci était ses examens de fin d'année, pas d'infiltrer un groupe jugé terroriste par le gouvernement ! Et son mécontentement était sa seule manière de le faire savoir. Mais le jeune homme l'aimait bien malgré tout. De même que Sai et Hisoka, qui ne comprenaient tout de même pas ce que faisait cet adolescent en première ligne : mais ces trois là acceptaient petit à petit de le voir à ce poste.

Il embrassa tendrement Himiko, puis se détacha d'elle (à regrets), avant de s'avancer devant les autres : « Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Hisoka, Sai, vous avez des informations intéressantes sur la police ? » Commença-t-il afin de rapidement en finir, et de pouvoir passer à la mission d'infiltration.

_ « Oui, et elles ne vont pas te plaire, répondit Hisoka d'un air grave, la police commence à recenser toutes les familles dont un membre a été un criminel durant la Grande Guerre, comme les gens l'appellent maintenant.

_ Nous ne savons pas ce qui se prépare, continua plus timidement Sai, mais c'est assez important et sûrement plutôt impopulaire puisque seuls les membres les plus gradés de la police sont au courant.

_ Les quartiers d'Ueno et d'Aoyama sont d'ailleurs en ébullition, et il y a sûrement un rapport : des policiers viennent régulièrement faire des descentes, avec des héros peu scrupuleux, et emportent les familles en question, les interrompit Asuna.

_ Il faut agir vite, et rapidement ! Renchérit Wabi, un air de défi sur le visage et tourné vers Izuku. Puisque tu te targues d'être le leader de ce troisième camp qui protège les civils des criminels et des héros du bien corrompus, tu dois faire quelque chose ! »

Izuku grimaça. Wabi l'avait piégé, agir allait en effet devenir obligatoire s'il voulait garder le soutient de ce groupe et sa légitimité à ce poste.

_ « Nous allons agir…mais il nous faut d'abord se préparer et savoir où ils vont frapper pour les arrêter la prochaine fois. Sinon, on ne peut rien faire. Hisoka, Sai, vous avez carte blanche, mais débrouillez vous pour obtenir ces informations, dit-il d'un ton se voulant assuré.

_ Content de voir qu'on n'a pas misé sur le mauvais cheval, lui sourit Hisoka, donc on s'en occupe, t'inquiètes pas de ça.

_ Merci. D'autres nouvelles ?

_ Le quartier de Kabukicho n'a toujours pas été démantelé, lâcha Kara.

_ Quoi ?! Mais c'était l'une des promesses du maire après la guerre ! »

En effet, une fois la guerre 'gagnée' par le camp du bien, le maire était à nouveau monté au créneau, militant pour la destruction pure et simple de ce quartier, bastion du crime au sein même de la capitale.

_ « Je sais Asuna, je sais. Mais visiblement la zone ne s'est pas résolue à abandonner la guerre, et les héros, ainsi que les policiers ne souhaitent plus avoir d'autres pertes. Donc le quartier reste en place, et le restera sûrement longtemps.

_ J'ai peut être une explication, déclara Himiko qui s'était tenue au silence jusque-là, d'après Dabi, celui qui se fait appeler All for One n'a pas l'air accessible directement, mais lui et Spinner ont pu approcher une « ligue des vilains » qui semble avoir pas mal d'influence et qui agit en son nom.

_ Donc tu veux dire que la zone est à nouveau unifiée sous l'autorité d'un homme,…ou le sera bientôt… »

Un silence de plomb se fit, plein de craintes, de peurs et d'appréhensions : est-ce que ces massacres allaient vraiment recommencer ? Cette guerre n'avait-elle donc servi à rien ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte à ce moment précis : c'était Eiichi, qui rentrait de son travail, avec son air quelque peu décontracté habituel, lorsqu'il remarqua l'ambiance pesante : »J'ai loupé quelque chose d'important ? »

Izuku soupira. La soirée allait être longue…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les autres repartaient petit à petit, après l'annonce d'Izuku quant à leur entrée à lui et Bakugo au lycée Yuei, annonce applaudie par tous. La réunion suivante avait été placée quelques jours après la rentrée, en espérant qu'assez d'informations puissent être récoltées d'ici-là afin de mener une opération contre ces descentes policières et héroïques. Mais avant que Bakugo ne puissent suivre les autres, son ami le retint par le bras : « Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? T'avais l'air contrarié tout à l'heure » dit-il en revoyant un Katchan avec sa tête des mauvais jours, donc bien plus énervé qu'en temps normal, ce qui en général ne présageait rien de bon : « C'est Wabi, grinça-t-il des dents, il se croit au-dessus de tout le monde à cause de son ancien boulot ! Comment tu peux le laisser te marcher dessus comme ça ?!

_ Ecoutes, tu te fais sûrement des idées, il est parfois chiant mais au moins il nous secoue si on prend trop de temps pour s'occuper d'un problème…

_ J'espère, parce que s'il demande ta place un de ces jours, je lui éclate la gueule vite fait, bien fait !

_ Ok, ok,…, soupira un Izuku fatigué.

Après s'être engueulé avec les deux policiers, voilà que son ami choisissait un ancien héros comme nouvel adversaire ! Il salua son ami, avant de sortir à son tour, soucieux de passer un peu de temps avec Himiko, qui lui reprochait assez souvent son emploi du temps bien trop plein à son goût. S'il continuait ainsi disait-elle souvent, il manquerait bientôt de temps pour dormir ! Il fallait qu'il ralentisse le rythme et se repose un peu, mais les nouvelles de la soirée n'aidaient pas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, Izuku rentrait à Yuei. La fin de l'été était passé beaucoup trop vite, entre les sorties avec Himiko, les entraînements avec Katchan et la nouveauté : les entraînements avec son père ! Entraînements dont il n'avait toujours pas parlé avec son ami, pour la simple raison qu'Izuku voulait, malgré les apparences, connaître son père et ces entraînements seul à seul étaient actuellement la seule activité qu'il pratiquait avec lui, grappillant quelques heures avec son paternel ici et là. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs d'abord testé en lui faisant nettoyer une plage qui s'était transformée en décharge publique au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Nettoyage qui avait duré deux bonnes soirées, car même avec l'aide de son alter, il ne pouvait l'utiliser trop longtemps sans contrecoups désagréables. Face à son enthousiasme, son père avait ensuite accepté de se battre avec lui, afin de « voir ce que valent les gosses de nos jours ». Verdict ? Pas grand-chose selon son paternel : le combat avait duré une petite minute et vingt secondes, au plus. Sans compter qu'Izuku avait plus passé la majorité du combat à tenter d'échapper au héros professionnel qu'à vraiment se battre. _Il n'est pas humain aussi ! Comment a-t'il pu encaisser comme ça mon coup de poing le plus puissant ?! DEUX FOIS !_ Maugréait le jeune homme avant de se prendre de plein fouet quelque chose qu'on aurait pu qualifier de magnifique plaquage, qui l'avait fait rencontrer terre, boue et insectes qui grouillaient au sol. Mais de cela il avait retenu une leçon importante : son père était loin devant lui, que cela soit en termes de puissance, expérience ou même instinct de combat. Et c'était sûrement pareil avec tout les grands héros renommés. Il n'imaginait même pas la puissance qu'avait eue celui qui avait réussi à tuer Endeavour et à faire flancher son père. Il avait intérêt à progresser, et vite, s'il voulait être à la hauteur de sa position de chef !

Il se dirigea vers sa classe, une fois entré dans le bâtiment. Il poussa lourdement la porte, se demandant si Katchan serait dans sa classe cette année le traitre n'avait pas voulu lui dire, et l'avait fait tourner en bourrique autant que possible…

_ « Enlève tes pieds de là ! C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers nos aînés de Yuei ainsi qu'envers les fabricants de cette table ! s'écriait le garçon qui avait refusé sa main tendue lors de l'examen.

_ Rien à battre ! »

Et alors que Katchan semblait s'amuser comme un fou à mettre à mal l'élève modèle, Izuku soupira : visiblement, le calme et la tranquillité risquait bien de ne pas être de mise cette année !

_ « Je m'excuse si t'ai offensé au cours de l'examen », entendit-il dire alors que celui qui lui avait dit s'appeler Tenya s'inclinait devant lui en continuant de parler : « En vérité, je t'avais pris pour un de ceux qui viennent plus pour faire de la figuration qu'autre chose. Je t'ai mal jugé, puisque tu avais en plus réellement compris le sens de cet exercice, alors que je n'ai fait que foncer tête baissé. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais tu as été meilleur que moi, et de beaucoup » conclut-il.

_ « T'inquiètes, t'es pardonné, lui lança un Izuku souriant.

_ AH ! Je reconnais ces cheveux ébouriffés ! s'écria une voix derrière lui, c'est toi, _Celui-qui-défonce-des-robots-géants_ !

_ Tu as passé l'examen toi aussi ? s'exclama Izuku enthousiaste, heureux de trouver une personne à peu près normal à qui parler dans l'immédiat.

_ Si vous êtes ici pour faire ami-ami, vous pouvez dégagez tout de suite » lâcha une voix terne et quelque peu blasée, provenant d'un sac de couchage au milieu du couloir, Je suis Mr Aizama, votre professeur référent pour cette année, dit-il alors qu'il émergeait de son sac de couchage, et que Katchan voyait rouge : c'était lui le type qui s'était moqué de lui en lui annonçant ses résultats !

_ Bon, au moins vous savez vous taire rapidement c'est déjà ça. Le temps sera une ressource précieuse très bientôt, alors vous avez intérêt à être réactifs. Maintenant enfilez moi ces uniformes, et rejoignez moi dehors, dit-il alors qu'il sortait des uniformes de sport de son sac de couchage _. Mais où les avait-il mis pour être capable de se mettre entièrement dedans_? Izuku préférait ne pas le savoir en vérité.

_ Nous allons maintenant procéder à des tests d'alter, pour voir jusqu'où vous pouvez les contrôlez, leur lança le professeur une fois sorti dehors sur le terrain d'exercice. Vos capacités physiques ont déjà été évaluées au collège, mais vous n'aviez pas le droit d'utiliser vos alters, ce qui est idiot : quel héros se battrait sans son alter ? Tiens, toi viens ici, désigna-t-il du doigt Katsuki lance cette balle le plus loin possible, en utilisant ton alter.

Katsuki pris la balle, toujours en colère contre le professeur qui s'était moqué de lui lors de l'annonce des résultats. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! « CREVE ! », fut donc un magnifique cri accompagnant le lancer de balle.

_ « 1257.0 mètres, impressionnant commenta Aizawa qui en était réellement étonné par cet élève qui venait de réaliser le deuxième meilleur lancer du test de rentrée de sa carrière de professeur. Vous allez tous passer cet exercice, ainsi que tous ceux que vous aviez passés au collège. J'attends le meilleur de vous, et puisque certains d'entre vous ne semblent pas prendre cet exercice au sérieux, dit-il fixant deux élèves riants entre eux, je vous préviens d'avance : je considérerai que l'élève qui aura obtenu le moins de points au total n'a aucun potentiel…et je le renverrai du lycée ! »

Izuku ne réagit pas, contrairement à ses camarades il s'était renseigné sur les différents profs via les documents reçus par son père et qu'il avait oubliés à la maison. Ce professeur était réputé pour virer ceux qu'il ne jugeait pas digne de devenir des héros : il avait renvoyé une classe entière de seconde l'année précédente ! Il allait devoir se donner à fond !

Les différentes étapes s'enchaînèrent sans difficultés pour lui, maîtrisant les épreuves d'un bout à l'autre à part quelques fois, tout comme Katchan ou un certain Shoto Todoroki, qui semblait posséder deux alters à la fois. En y réfléchissant bien, la seule épreuve où il était impossible d'obtenir la première place était celle du lancer de balle, où Ochako avait obtenu une distance 'infinie' sur l'appareil de mesure, après avoir supprimé la gravité agissant sur l'objet !

Cette épreuve était d'ailleurs la dernière qu'il lui restait à passer. Il prit la balle, s'avança, concentra ses forces au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait contrôler, et la lança avec un bon 20%. Balle qui arriva à 1540 mètres de distance. Distance qui choqua profondément Aizawa, ce gamin venait de battre le record du lycée. Si on enlève Ochaco car la distance était due à la spécificité de son alter et non à sa force brute. Avoir deux élèves dans la même classe qui dépassaient le kilomètre était incroyable. De plus, tous les autres élèves se débrouillaient vraiment bien surtout ce Shouto, cette année risquait d'être très intéressante.

Izuku se retourna, content/fier de sa performance et surpris d'avoir battu d'une telle différence Katchan qui de son côté fulminait de rage à cette vue. Ces autres camarades de classe le regardaient avec respect et admiration comme il l'avait aussi fait pour Katsuki.

_ « Bravo pour ce lancer, pour une fois l'examen d'entrée était fiable puisque le premier et le deuxième de celui-ci se retrouve avec le même classement dans mon test. J'ai vu que vous veniez du même collège, y a-t-il un lien ? ».

-« Oui, Katchan et moi on se connaît depuis toujours et on s'entraîne quotidiennement pour devenir des héros depuis nos quatre ans. »

-« Je vois » répondit le professeur en même temps qu'un élève aux cheveux rouges dit à l'explosif sur pattes : « Waouh, vous êtes impressionnants et déterminés vous deux », auquel répondit le blond par un simple « hum, si tu le dis ».

Le professeur annonça les résultats avec comme promis Izuku en première position suivit par Katsuki puis par Shouto Todoroki. Il leur dit également que la menace de virer quelqu'un était du bluff pour les obliger à se donner à fond, au soulagement d'un certain Mineta et mit fin à ce premier cours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Nous avons obtenu les informations, déclara Hisoka au reste du groupe, voici l'adresse et l'heure à laquelle aura lieu la prochaine descente ».

Izuku sourit, content d'avoir enfin les informations pour agir. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le test d'alter, le reste ne fut que des cours théoriques, les cours pratiques ne commenceraient que la semaine prochaine. Le temps de les mettre en place et les organiser mais passons ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment.

_ « Comment est-ce-que vous avez fait pour les récupérer interrogea Izuku songeur, après les avoir félicités.

_ Oh je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de tous les détails lui répondit le policier en se changeant en femme juste devant lui.

_ Ça explique comment tu as fait en tout cas, sourit Izuku en comprenant : l'alter d'Hisoka lui permettait visiblement de changer de sexe à volonté, sa physionomie changeant avec, le rendant méconnaissable. Il avait sûrement séduit un des hauts gradés dont il parlait la dernière fois pour voler ces informations.

_ Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller !

_ Du calme Wabi, du calme. D'abord faut déjà qu'on s'organise pour…

_ Non ! Le plus important c'est d'avoir un nom de groupe ! T'es pas d'accord Izu ?

_ En fait…

_ Il est d'accord ! Donc je propose « La ligue de la Justice » en opposition à la ligue des vilains, s'exclama-t-telle toute fière.

_ C'est pas déjà pris ça ? On a les droits au moins ? demanda une Kora dubitative.

_ Bon c'est adopté alors, rit Izuku à la surprise générale.

_ Chef, l'interrompit Wabi sans mauvais regard envers lui pour une fois, quitte à plagier le nom, autant le faire à fond, non ? Parce que le nom américain claque beaucoup plus.

_ Bien vu. Nous serons donc la « Justice League » ! »

Avec un nom pareil, que pourrait-il se passer de mal, de toute façon ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salut à tous et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! On est désolé pour le temps qu'il a mis à sortir c'est qu'on est tous les deux très occupé et de même pour notre beta testeuse. Sinon, je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour un autre chapitre !

Fitziz et xamboy


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas publié et on en est désolé. Non, cette fanfic n'est pas abandonnée et elle va reprendre maintenant que j'ai fini mes concours. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 11 : La justice league en mouvement :

Aujourd'hui la classe de seconde A était en ébullition et pour cause le premier cours de pratique avec comme professeur le grand All Might. La grande majorité d'entre eux avaient hâte de le rencontrer en chair et en os. Les autres étaient neutres sauf un qui était blasé et cela se vit et plusieurs de ses camarades vinrent le voir :

-Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche Midoriya, tu n'es pas excité à l'idée de rencontrer All Might et avoir un cours de sa part lui dit Kirishima si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours.

En effet, après la fin de la première journée de cours, il eut l'occasion de parler avec une bonne partie des gens de sa classe et donc de faire leur connaissance. C'est ainsi qu'il a pu sympathiser avec la plupart d'entre eux. Katchan avait lui eut beaucoup plus de mal à cause de son caractère pour le moment, seul Kirishima avait osé s'approcher de lui. Mais cela devrait bientôt changer grâce au vert qui leur avait expliqué que malgré son caractère, Katchan était quelqu'un de gentil et qu'une fois ami celui-ci était d'une aide précieuse. Bien sûr, l'héritier du one for all s'est abstenu de dire cela devant le concerné sinon il n'imagine même pas la crise qu'il aurait subi de la part de son frère spirituel. Izuku sortit de ses pensées en remarquant qu'après l'intervention du rouge l'attention de tout le monde était sur lui et qu'ils attendaient une réponse de sa part.

-Bah, ça va surement vous surprendre mais je ne suis pas fan d'All Might donc voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas spécialement emballé pour ce cours mais je peux parfaitement comprendre que vous le soyez tous.

-Ah bon, pourquoi t'es pas fan, c'est pourtant le plus cool l'interrogea Mineta.

-Bah... c'est parce que, bafouilla le jeune Midoriya… « Mince je ne peux quand même pas leur dire la vérité, qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ? » paniqua mentalement le vert.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et qu'une ombre entra à l'intérieur de la pièce et dit d'une voix forte :

-Tout va bien, car je suis là.

Toute la classe s'exclama avec des étoiles dans les yeux car le numéro un des héros se tenait là devant eux. Après avoir réussi à regagner le silence, le professeur leur fit un discours sur ce que constituait sa matière et sur l'importance de la pratique pour leur formation. Puis, sans plus tarder il leur demanda d'enfiler leurs costumes et de se rendre avec lui à un terrain d'entrainement pour le bonheur des élèves.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors sur le terrain d'entrainement beta tous en costume, Midoriya avait un costume vert foncé avec un masque sous le menton qui ressemblait à un sourire, des gants blanc avec un trait bleu et des chaussures renforcées rouge et noires. Katchan en avait un rouge et noir avec des oreilles en forme d'explosion et des grenades au bout des bras. C'est alors que le numéro un pris la parole :

-Vous avez de super costumes, alors voici l'exercice : vous serez par groupe de deux tiré au sort. A chaque match deux groupes seront appelés, une équipe sera les héros et l'autre les vilains. Les vilains devront protéger une bombe dans un bâtiment tout le long du temps imparti soit 5 minutes. Les héros devront eux soit toucher la bombe soit arrêter les vilains et les ligoter avec des rubans d'arrestation. Les vilains auront 5 minutes de préparation avant l'arrivée des héros. C'est clair ?

L'absence de question lui répondit et donc il enchaina :

-Parfait, on passe donc au tirage au sort alors : équipe A Katsuki/Lida vs équipe B Midoriya/Ochako, équipe C Shouto/Shoji vs équipe D Jiro/Denki, ect.

-Cool on est ensemble dit la jeune Urahaka à son partenaire du jour.

-Oui, j'ai hâte aussi lui répondit le vert avant de voir le costume rose et noir hyper moulant de sa camarade et rougir en se disant que si Himuko le voyait actuellement elle le tuerait puis tuerait Ochako.

Voyant le regard du vert, la concernée se mit également à rougir et toute gênée elle répliqua :

-Oui, je sais mais ils ont mal interprétés mon explication pour la conception du costume, ça te gène ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ça ne fait rien.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu suggères meuf, il a déjà une petite amie et elle est du genre ultra possessive, si tu lui tournes autour, elle pourrait tenter de te tuer dit la voix d'un explosif sur patte derrière eux. Cela surprit les deux et effraya la jeune fille avec les paroles autant que cela la surprit.

-Euh… merci de me prévenir répondu la châtaigne tout en pensant : « ah il est déjà pris, dommage ».

-Katchan, je ne te permets pas de… répliqua le vert avant de se faire couper par le blond :

-Surtout le nerd pendant notre duel, ne retient pas tes coups, c'est une occasion parfaite pour savoir qui de nous deux est le plus fort. Phrase dit avec un grand sourire et un air de défi qui fit immédiatement monter la pression entre les deux rivaux. Le jeune Midoriya répondu avec exactement le même air :

-Mais bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'attends que ça moi aussi.

Réponse qui surprit tout la classe qui s'était rassemblée autour d'eux, en effet, c'est la première fois qu'ils voyaient Izuku aussi agressif et provocateur, découvrant sa face cachée de combattant et de rival. La classe était également curieuse de savoir lequels des deux étaient le plus fort, certes Izuku avait les meilleurs résultats mais en combat pure Katsuki avait le caractère agressif qu'il faut.

-Tout est prêt, chers vilains préparez-vous, les héros vous pouvez rester ici et préparer votre plan d'action, les autres suivez-moi.

La classe se rendit alors dans une salle où ils pouvaient observer leurs camarades grâce à des caméras. Pendant ce temps, Lida et Katsuki échangeaient quelques mots en entrant dans le bâtiment. Izuku se tourna vers Ochako et lui demanda calmement si elle avait un plan.

-Pas vraiment, pour le moment aucune idée me vient et toi lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Oui, j'ai 3 ou 4 plans possibles dans ma tête mais on ne peut pas les utiliser.

-Ah bon pourquoi ça ?

-Katchan est en face et il me connait par cœur, je peux te parier qu'il a déjà deviné chacun de ces plans.

-Sérieux, vous vous connaissez si bien que ça…c'est problématique alors.

-Oui, ça l'est, mais j'ai une idée pour contrer ça, on va agir comme je n'agirai jamais en temps normal. C'est-à-dire, on va la jouer bourrine et rentrer dans le tas.

Ce plan surpris la châtaigne qui eut un peu peur de rentrer dans le tas comme dirais son équipier surtout avec l'explosif sur patte en face. Mais elle fut rassurée quand elle entendu le plan en détail et était maintenant déterminée.

Ils attendirent quelque temps, puis une sirène retentit leur donnant le signal qu'ils attendaient pour passer à l'action. Une fois devant le bâtiment et à couvert le vert se tourna vers sa coéquipière :

-Il faut viser la troisième fenêtre en partant de la gauche du quatrième étage, je connais Katchan et sa logique, c'est là où ils sont. Tu es prête ?

-Comme jamais lui répondit déterminée la fille.

Ils se mirent en mouvement, Izuku attrapa Ochako et la porta en la coinçant sous son aisselle gauche pendant qu'elle annula son propre poids. Il sauta avec son alter concentré à 10% dans ses jambes pour arrivait pis en face de la dite fenêtre. Puis il concentra son alter dans le majeur de sa main droite et envoya une pichenette dans le vide mais dont l'onde de choc détruisit la fenêtre et souffla l'intérieur de la pièce. Action qui surprit Katchan et Lida qui était dans la pièce avec la bombe et les firent tomber sur le cul comme l'avait prévu le vert. Les héros profitèrent de cette surprise, l'héritier du one for all lança sa partenaire droit sur la bombe. Ce fut à ce moment que le blond comprit ce qui s'était passé son frère s'était joué de lui en prenant le contre-pied de sa logique habituelle pour le surprendre. Et cela avait fonctionnait, mais il ne resterait pas sans réagir, il se releva rapidement et s'apprêta à envoyer une explosion vers la fille pour l'arrêter. Mais alors que l'explosion partait une nouvelle onde de choc la souffla et la fit complètement dévier de sa cible. Le blond regarda vers la fenêtre le responsable qui n'était autre que son frère grâce à une nouvelle pichenette et qui venais de rentrer dans la pièce alors que l'Urahaka se reprochait dangereusement de la bombe. Le blond voyant cela hurla vers l'élève modèle qui s'était relevé :

-ARRETE LA !

Cela ramena Lida sur terre, le fit activer ses moteurs et il se retrouva entre Ochako et la bombe. Cette dernière désactiva son pouvoir pour que ses pieds retouchent le sol tout en gardant la vitesse qu'elle avait accumulée. Puis elle leva son bras droit devant elle dans l'espoir de toucher Lida et le faire s'envoler pour pouvoir toucher la bombe librement. Mais son adversaire la vit venir et sauta au-dessus d'elle et mit sa main entre ses omoplates puis réactiva ses moteurs lui donnant assez de force pour la plaquer face contre le sol. Il mit alors son genou sur son bras droit, attrapa son poignet gauche avec sa main gauche enfin il garda sa main droite entre ses omoplates en appliquant une légère pression, interdisant ainsi tout mouvement à la jeune fille.

-Ochako cria Izuku en fonçant vers sa coéquipière pour l'aider mais une explosion l'arrêta dans son élan le forçant à reculer pour l'esquiver.

-Comme ci, j'allais te laisser passer le nerd, tu es naïf dit ce cher Bagokou avant d'enchainer pour son partenaire : Bien joué, maintins là comme ça pour le reste de l'épreuve, moi je me charge de retenir ce bon vieux nerd.

-Ok répondit Lida faisant légèrement retourner le blond vers lui et alors que ce dernier allait se reconcentrer sur son combat, il vu les doigts de la fille dangereusement se rapprocher de la main gauche de son coéquipier. Il savait que le bout des doigts étaient suffisant pour que la jeune fille active son pourvoir, il commença alors à crier :

-Fait attention, elle va te…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il vit un coup de pieds lui foncer dessus, son frère spirituel avait profité de son moment d'inattention pour l'attaquer. Mais il était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, « et merde » pensa-t-il alors que le coup de pieds s'enfoncer dans son ventre et l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cet action déconcentra Lidia ce qui permit à Ochako de toucher la main de son ami et le fit s'envoler jusqu'au plafond. Elle se releva alors et se dirigea vers la bombe, le vert se mit dos à elle et lui dit :

-Tu peux y aller, je couvre tes arrières.

Sage décision car le frère d'Ingenium n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, ce dernier mit ses pieds sur le plafond et d'un recipro burst fonça vers le duo qui jouait les héros. Mais l'héritier du one for all l'avait anticipé et arriva de dessous lui et assigna un coup de pieds sous le menton faisant voler et cracher un peu de sang à ce pauvre Lida. Au même moment, la jeune Urahaka toucha la bombe, mettant fin à l'exercice, chose que le professeur annonça rapidement :

-La victoire revient aux héros.

L'équipe victorieuse exprima alors sa joie d'un high five pendant que Lida se relevait un peu sonné par le dernier coup et qu'un blond fulminait dans son coin. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir perdu qui l'enrageait enfin si mais pas le fait principal car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait face à son rival. Non ce qui le faisait vraiment rageait était le fait qu'il n'avait quasiment rien pu faire : « depuis quand me surpasse-t-il à ce point bordel de merde ? Je ne sais pas, mais je vais faire en sorte de le rattraper quitte à doubler mon entrainement. » Pensa le blond sur le moment. Et alors que le vert marchait en direction de son frère, il fut interrompu par leur cher professeur :

-Bien, maintenant vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre dans la pièce des caméras pour le débriefe de votre exercice. Ceux à quoi les quatre élèves obéirent sans tarder, Ochako aida Lida à tenir debout et Izuku s'excusa pour le coup et l'intello répondu alors :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça, cela faisait partie de l'exercice et vous avez été meilleur que nous félicitation.

Dans la salle des caméras, les autres élèves étaient tous impressionner par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-Eh ben, c'était super rapide dit Denki.

-C'est clair ça a tout juste durée trente secondes ajouta Mina.

-Le plus impressionnant est le fait que malgré la vitesse d'exécution leurs actions étaient efficaces et ont fait peu de dégât ribbit répliqua Tsu-chan.

All Might écoutait ses élèves et était d'accord avec eux sauf que lui de par son expérience voyait ce qu'il venait de se passer de façon plus complète. L'assaut fut rapide et efficace, digne de pro mais ceux en face malgré leur défaite n'étaient pas en reste. C'est alors que les concernés arrivèrent dans la salle.

-Bien, félicitations à vous pour l'exercice, maintenant nous allons faire le débriefe de ce qu'il s'est passé. Le mvp de cette simulation fut Izuku Midoriya qui peut me dire pourquoi tout en faisant une analyse de la simulation ?

-Moi monsieur dit une jolie fille que le vert reconnu comme Momo en levant la main.

-Je t'en prie répondu le numéro un des héros.

-Tout d'abord, Midoriya-kun fut celui qui a imaginé le plan d'assaut, ensuite il l'a mené à son terme avec sa coéquipière rapidement avec l'effet de surprise et avec un minimum de dégât. Il a su rester calme et concentré tout le long de l'exercice tout tant protègent sa partenaire autant qu'il le pouvait. Il est resté dans son rôle qui était de la protéger jusqu'à qu'elle touche la bombe. Enfin, même quand son plan avait partiellement échoué, il a réussi à continuer et a guetté la moindre occasion lui permettant de retourner la situation en sa faveur. Pour Ochaco-chan celle-ci a également réussi à rester dans son rôle qui était de rusher jusqu'à la bombe et à rester calme même quand Lida s'est dresser devant elle. Elle a mis ainsi toutes les chances de son côté pour essayer de le neutralisé avec son alter tout tant faisant confiance à son partenaire pour la protéger de Bakugou-kun. De plus, même une fois neutralisée au lieu de paniquer ou d'abandonner elle a trouvé un moyen de contrer son agresseur. Bakugou-kun a su malgré l'effet de surprise et la rapidité de l'attaque très vite reprendre ses moyens pour contrer les héros. De plus, il a réussi à sortir Lida-kun de son état de choc pour le diriger comme il faut et contre attaquer pour faire échouer le plan des héros. Sa défaite est seulement due à une petite erreur d'inattention et encore vouloir prévenir son partenaire peut être vu comme une bonne décision même si elle a conduit à la défaite. Enfin Lida-kun, une fois sorti de son état de choc par Bagouku-kun a su se dresser devant la menace immédiate qu'était Ochaco-chan et la maitriser efficacement. Cependant, il a été négligent sur la capacité qu'avait Ochaco-chan à se libérer et ne l'a pas réalisé assez vite malgré l'avertissement de son partenaire. Mais il a démonté une grande volonté dans le fait que même si les héros était proche de la victoire et qu'il avait été neutralisé en tentant une contre-attaque pour renverser les choses.

-Euh… et bien, c'est une très bonne analyse de ta part, je te remercie dit All might mais sur le coup il pensait plutôt : « j'ai surtout plus rien à dire moi ». Puis, il enchaina : Bon, on va passer au prochain match.

C'est ainsi que les autres affrontements eurent lieu, on retiendra de bons éléments comme Momo avec ses qualités de stratèges ou Shouto qui a neutralisé ses adversaires très facilement grâce à son alter de glace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est un Izuku content de sa journée qui était en train de rentrer chez lui avec un Katchan énervé, ce que ne comprenais pas le vert : « ok katchan a toujours détesté perdre mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait contre lui alors pourquoi il était si énervé ». Il allait en parlait à son meilleur ami quand son portable sonna et il vu qu'un numéro inconnu lui avait envoyé un message :

 _Retrouve-moi dans le centre commercial ce soir à 18h30 près de la fontaine._

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda sérieusement Katchan à son frère le faisant sursauter.

-Non mais je pense que je vais y aller ça à l'air important.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne sais pas qui c'est et tu y vas quand même, ça peut être un piège abruti s'énerva le blond.

-Je ne pense pas car pour le moment je n'ai pas d'ennemi.

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner alors.

-Non, le message s'adressait à moi seul donc je pense que la personne appréciera que je vienne seul et puis je sais me défendre, bien que j'apprécie que tu te fasses du soucier pour moi.

-C'est ça dans tes rêves sale nerd, va crever je m'en fous répliqua le blond gêné faisant rire le vert.

Cette scène comique fit beaucoup de bien à un Izuku stressé, en effet la première opération de la justice league était pour demain soir. Tous les détails de leur plan étaient prêts pour empêcher l'arrestation illégale ou autre de personnes innocentes par la police et par des héros. Mais cela n'empêcher pas notre cher Izuku Midoriya de stresser malgré Katchan qui lui répété qu'ils allaient les écraser sans difficulté. Il imaginait le pire et comment le contrer à chaque fois car c'était son rôle, il était leur chef et donc le responsable. Des fois il comprenait les adultes du groupe qui disait qu'un jeune comme lui n'avait pas à devoir porter de telles responsabilités.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Centre commercial 18h28_

Izuku était là, assis près de la fontaine avec un sweat noir dont la capuche était rabattue sur son visage. Il devait être discret même si il y avait que très peu de monde dans le centre commercial actuellement. Le jeune adolescent était prêt à toute éventualité même à celle de se battre. C'est alors que quelqu'un s'assis près de lui et dit d'une voix qui lui était familière :

-Salut, ça faisait longtemps boss.

-Dabi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et puis si tu as un message à me faire passer tu devais passer par Himuko, tu risques de faire griller ta couverture.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne nous dérange et que je me fasse pas griller. Sinon, pour ce genre d'info, je préfère t'en parler directement sans passer par cette folle.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance alors que se passe-t-il ?

-Spinner et moi, on a réussi à infiltrer la league des vilains en devenant membres et donc des agents doubles comme tu nous l'as demandé. Donc je vais te dire les infos qu'on a récoltées jusque-là. Tout d'abord, leur chef s'appelle Tomura Shigaraki, il a le pouvoir de transformer ce qu'il touche en cendre. Ensuite il a son alcolite Kurogiri qui a le pouvoir de crée des portails de téléportation qui peut ouvrir partout tant qu'il connait les coordonnés de la destination. Enfin une dizaine de mec sans importance qui sont juste des petites frappes pour te dire on est déjà mieux gradé qu'eux avec Spinner.

-Je vois, connais-tu leur but ?

-Ouais, ils veulent tuer All Might pour prouver la fragilité de notre société actuel, comme quoi tout s'effondrerais sans lui et aussi car ce Tomura lui voue une haine sans borne.

-Ah ouais, rien que ça rigola légèrement le vert.

-C'est sûr, on pourrait trouver cela ridicule s'il n'y avait pas ce mec avec eux.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Tu avais vu juste, c'est ce All For One qui est derrière ce regroupement de vilain, il dirige en secret la league, c'est un peu le tuteur de Tomura. Comme un prof, il lui apprend à devenir un bon chef des vilains. Je n'ai pu lui parler qu'au travers d'un écran et je te promets que ce mec c'est quelque chose, il est d'un tout autre rang que tous les vilains que j'ai vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il est effrayant, cela ne va pas être une mince affaire, pour le moment je ne vois qu'une seule personne pour lui faire face et c'est All Might.

Izuku ne rigolait plus du tout en entendant cela, ses craintes était fondées, cet homme dirigeait bien la futur alliance des vilains et était redoutable. Il allait répliquer quand Dabi enchaina :

-Ce n'est pas tout, il y a une taupe de la league des vilains dans UA, malheureusement je ne sais pas qui c'est, ils nous l'on pas dit, ils nous font pas encore entièrement confiance. Elle peut être un élève comme un prof donc fait attention.

-Sérieux ?! S'exclama choqué Izuku avant de reprendre : merde ce n'est pas bon ça si j'essaye de recruté la taupe ou qu'elle nous démasque Katchan et moi s'en ai fini de l'organisation.

-J'ai pas fini, elle a déjà volé l'emploi du temps d'All Might et la remis à Tomura. Ce dernier a un plan pour tuer All Might que j'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'attaque et prévu pour votre cours de sauvetage au USJ et que toute la ligue est mobilisée pour l'attaque. Notre rôle à Spinner et moi est d'occuper vos autres profs pendant que Tomura et Kurogiri s'occupe d'All Might et que les petites frappes s'attaque à vous les élèves. Alors boss qu'est-ce qu'on fait on participe ou pas ?

Le vert réfléchit quelque instants pour enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et aux conséquences de tout ça. Puis, il répondit avec un grand sourire et un regard déterminé vers son allié :

-Allez s'y à fond, déchainez-vous et gagner leur confiance c'est le plus important tant que vous ne vous faites pas capturer. Ne t'inquiète pas All Might, les profs et même les élèves ne sont pas faible, tout se passera bien pour nous. Je VEUX le nom de cette taupe ok ?

-A vos ordres chef répondit le brun en se levant pour partir du centre commercial avec un léger sourire.

Un fois Dabi parti, le vert se leva à son tour pour rentrer chez lui « il faudra que je dise tout cela à Katchan » pensa-t-il en même temps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Le lendemain soir 21h37 dans un quartier mal famé de Tokyo :_

-Alors Caporal comment s'annonce l'opération ?

-Très bien Lieutenant, les hommes et les héros sont en place prêtent à prendre d'assaut les immeubles pour arrêter les familles et mater une quelconque résistance.

-Parfait, on ne va pas quand même pas laisser les crimes de ces enfoirés impunies, pas avec le nombre d'hommes que j'ai perdu ici pendant la guerre.

-Vous avez raison lieutenant, tout le monde ici pensent comme vous, si seulement l'opinion publique ouvrait les yeux également, on n'aurait pas à faire cela en cachette.

-Vous parlez bien caporal, bien si tout est prêt alors lancer l'assaut.

-A vos ordres répondit le caporal avant d'annoncer l'assaut à la radio.

Les policiers et les héros rentrèrent alors dans le premier immeuble qui était ciblé ce soir avec les deux héros en première ligne. Ils arrivèrent vers le premier appartement pendant que le tiers des policiers sécurisés le hall d'entrée pour empêcher les gens de fuir. Le héros avec une combinaison rouge donna un coup de pied dans la porte ce qui l'ouvrit mais au même moment le dit héros entendu un clic : « merde la porte était piéger » et BOOOM un grande partie du couloir et de l'appartement avait explosé.

En entendant l'explosion plusieurs personnes qui étaient cachées pensèrent : « Le signal, c'est parti ».

Le lieutenant en voyant l'explosion était abasourdi, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il faut que je réagisse ». Il se dirigea alors vers la radio pour donner ses ordres quand il senti une lame sous sa gorge et une main se posait sur sa bouche. Une voix calme et effrayante s'éleva alors :

-Chut tut tut tut, ne dit rien mon cher lieutenant, maintenant si vous tenez à la vie, vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis d'accord ? Fit le caporal qui tenait la vie de son supérieur entre ses mains.

Le lieutenant ne comprenais plus rien, entre l'explosion et maintenant son fidèle caporal qui le trahissait mais son instinct de survie le fit vite hochait la tête.

-Parfait alors, vous allez prendre cette radio et ordonner à tous vos hommes sans exception de se rendre dans l'immeuble.

Le lieutenant pris alors la radio dans une main et la porta à sa bouche, le caporal le laissa alors parler en enlevant sa main de la bouche de l'homme.

-A tous les hommes sans exception prenaient d'assaut le bâtiment pour aller aider vos collègues.

- _Mais, lieutenant c'est… répondit un homme de l'autre côté avant de se faire couper par son chef qui avait senti la lame se raffermir sur sa gorge._

-Ne discuter pas, c'est un ordre.

 _-Très bien lieutenant._

-C'est très bien lieutenant, mon boss m'avait demandé qu'une fois cela fait de vous assommer mais pour moi vous êtes une trop grosse enflure pour vous en sortir aussi facilement.

-Non, par pitié je… tentai de dire le représentant de l'ordre avant de se faire égorger.

De la boue coula sur le corps du caporal dévoilant une Himuko Toga fière d'elle :

-Bon j'ai accomplie ma mission, je n'ai plus cas rentrer discrètement à la base, le reste dépend d'eux.

Au même moment tout le reste des policiers entraient dans le bâtiment et aidaient ceux déjà présent à se relever pour ceux qui avait été protégés de l'explosion par le deuxième héros. En effet, l'alter de ce dernier lui permettait de créer un champ de protection autour de sa position. Cependant il n'avait pas eu le temps de protéger la moitié des policiers et le premier héros qui étaient hors d'état de nuire.

-Que tous ceux qui peuvent encore bouger m'aide à évacuer ceux qui ont été touché du bâtiment, il doit y avoir d'autres explosifs on n'est pas en sécurité ici s'exclama ce dernier.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, les policiers commençaient déjà à porter leurs camarades pour sortir d'ici. Mais les policiers du hall d'entrée et ceux censé rester à l'extérieur arrivèrent et donc empêcher l'évacuation car bouchaient le couloir. Cela énerva assez grandement le héros qui cria :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, sortez tout de suite d'ici bordel.

-Désolé monsieur mais c'est le lieutenant qui nous ordonnés de venir vous aider dans le bâtiment répondit l'un des hommes.

Réponse qui perturba le héros : « Cela n'a aucun sens le lieutenant sait parfaitement qu'envoyait ses hommes ici est contreproductif, ça gène l'évacuation et les met en danger inutilement, je n'aime pas ça ». L'intuition du héros était bonne car l'instant d'après un des hommes arriva et annonça paniqué :

-On a un gros problème, toutes les sorties de l'immeuble sont bloquées par une substance bizarre, semblable à de la soie d'araignée. Mais c'est méga résistant, on ne peut plus ouvrir la porte.

-Pardon ?! dit le héros de moins en moins confiant pour cette mission. Il poussa alors les gens devant lui pour se rendre de toute urgence vers les portes. Il était à mi-chemin quand il entendit des bruit de chute derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir les hommes qui étaient en train d'aider leurs camarades à se relever ou à les porter s'évanouir les uns après les autres, créant une vague de panique chez eux. « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici » pensa ce dernier avant de lui-même sentir sa tête tourner, ce fut à ce moment qu'il comprit, du gaz, on les avait tous enfermés ici pour les empoissonnaient au gaz. Mais il ne put rien faire, pour cause il voyait déjà trouble puis l'instant d'après il s'évanouit à son tour avec le reste des policiers.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendait la voix d'un ancien héros nommé Wabi dans une radio :

 _-C'est bon Izuku, ils sont tous évanouis._

-Parfait, on fait comme on a dit alors, on les emmène dans l'entrepôt qu'on avait repéré et vite avant que les renforts arrivent.

 _-Très bien._

Le vert se leva alors pour se rendre au dit entrepôt pour y être en premier pour y accueillir ses compagnons et les aider à débarquer le « coli ». Il arriva 10 minutes plus tard dans l'entrepôt (pas celui de leur QG, un autre) où l'attendait Sai avec un policier évanoui et attacher ici depuis un moment et qu'on reconnut comme le caporal.

-Alors, tout s'est bien passé demanda Sai.

-Très bien, comme sur des roulettes répondit le chef de l'organisation.

-Parfait alors sourit l'ancien policier.

Au même moment la grande porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrir sur un camion qui s'arrêta près d'Izuku. Puis Wabi, Asuna et Bagouku en descendirent et ouvrirent l'arrière de ce dernier qui était plein des deux héros et des policiers. La plupart étaient dans un sale état mais Izuku était content car aucun n'était mort.

-Bon, on les attache au poteau avec leur ami le caporal dit joyeusement le vert.

-A vos ordres chef répondit Katchan avec un grand sourire.

Une fois cela fait, le vert observa le tas de policiers et héros évanouis et remarqua qu'il en manquait un :

-Où est leur lieutenant demanda l'héritier du one for all.

-Ça ne va pas te plaire répondit Wabi.

-Dis toujours.

-J'ai retrouvé son cadavre, il a été égorgé, j'ai déjà fait en sorte qu'on ne retrouve pas le cadavre, même si je ne vais pas te le cacher cela m'a mis sacrement en rogne. J'espère que tu vas la virer du groupe.

-Peut-être pas, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle va m'entendre, cela ne se reproduira plus jamais.

-Je l'espère bien pour elle et toi car en tant que chef tu es autant responsable qu'elle de ses actes pour moi.

-Bien reçu, bon on y va, je pense que le message va passer.

Ils montèrent alors tous dans le camion en laissant derrière eux tous les policiers et héros évanouis et enchainés à un poteau avec une pancarte au-dessus d'eux avec marquait dessus :

 _Dernier avertissement, cessait ces descentes illégales, la justice league._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour le chapitre 11, n'hésitait pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir, même les critiques car elles aident à s'améliorer. Sinon merci à Chocolate25, Sir Axel, Super Gaetan23 et à Kirino2-0 pour leurs reviews, et oui Kirino2-0 on risque de faire 2 ou 3 blagues foireuse avec la justice league. A la prochaine, Xamboy.


End file.
